Despertar del Héroe
by Josuhe E
Summary: Esta historia se inicia después que nuestro héroe salva a Hyrule (OT) y Termina, después de buscar tanto a su fiel amiga él regresa a casa y se queda encontrando a nuevos amigos que lo acompañaran en sus nuevas travesías pues un mal mucho más antiguo quiere su revancha y hará lo que sea por obtenerla y vencer podrá Link? contra este mal y que secretos llevan sus nuevos amigos
1. Reinicio

Ya he pasado varios años desde que salimos en el pueblo de Termina, hasta que me diga de Hyrule, durante mis viajes para encontrar una navegación que me acompañara en el inicio de mi travesía como el héroe legendario que sucedió muchas cosas más que solo salvar al pueblo de termina, conocí otros pueblos y tierras muy extrañas y también tuve un encuentro con mi parte oscura! Si un duelo entre los dos, pero al final de todo el viaje opté por regresar con los kokiri

?: Así que aquí es en donde estas, ¿Qué deberías salir más seguido no Link?

Link: * suspiro * que es que no puedo arreglar la casa Josuhe

Josuhe: Enlace tu y yo sabemos muy bien que eso no es verdad, buscas escamas para quedarte solo por aquí, si no es el arreglo de la casa, es lo que me gusta.

Link: no son excusas, simplemente

?: Creí que ya habías pasado por esto y dado punto muerto

Josuhe :!

Link: * suspiro * tú también no se llevaban mal

?: Si, pero en algunas cosas coincidimos

Link: que suerte la mía

Josuhe: * pensando * sigo sin acostumbrarme a la sombra de Link hable, según Link me contó esto sucedió mucho tiempo después de haber sido distribuido en su parte oscura, no me llevo mal con él es solo que nuestras personalidades chocan

Link: y bien que es lo que tu Knil y Josuhe proponente

Knil: ve a pasear a Hyrule, el mal ya no visible

Link: eso no lo puedes asegurar

Josuhe: pero yo si * se miran Link y Josuhe unos momentos * vamos Link todos merecen descansar y tú también Hyrule está en paz y no lo cambiará

Link: iré, pero con una condición * asiente Josuhe * quiero ir sin mi vigilia entendido

Knil & Josuhe: está bien

En eso la sombra de Enlace comienza a adquirir una forma más física

Knil: recuerda que no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo en este estado vuelve antes del anochecer

Link: si mama, * se dirige al armario en el lugar adecuado para mezclar con la gente del pueblo de Hyrule * bien con esto a de bastar * se cambia * bueno hasta la noche

Knil: hasta que se fue, y bien me dirás que tramas

Josuhe: de que estas hablando

Knil: no te hagas tú nunca te insiste en la salga del bosque y ahora en la nada que haces ¿por qué?

Link: bien, te diré, recuerdas que por ciertos motivos Enlace llegó a Termina * asiente Knil * bien pues por algunas cosas de la vida y el estado teniendo relaciones con esto * saca una máscara *

Knil: ¡Majora!

Josuhe: así es, yo he estado llamando a estos sueños, no sé, por qué, sí, es mejor prevenir, bueno, es una razón, la otra es esto *

Knil: no puede ser Navi

**_Mientras tanto en Hyrule_**

Link: esos dos tonos por que insisten tanto en que salga al pueblo, bueno es verdad que no me gustaría ni mucho menos, sino que no veo por qué ex-choca con alguien *

?: Auch fíjese por donde va

Link: perdón estaba pensando en algunas cosas.


	2. Un nuevo mal, Una nueva Aventura

Link: lo siento, no era mi intención *le extiende la mano y al ver su rostro, lo reconoce* Ze-*le tapa la boca y lleva a un lugar menos concurrido*

Zelda: *nerviosa* no sé cómo sabes mi nombre, ¿quién eres? Y ¿cómo me conoces?

Link: me llamó Link *recuerda lo que paso en Ocarina of Time* y se dé usted por rumores que escuché de la princesa de Hyrule

Zelda: *incrédula*

Link: *pensando: me molesta que desconfíe tanto de mí, que la sal-, es verdad nadie lo sabe, por eso no soy digno de su confianza* le juro que es la verdad

Zelda: está bien te creeré *pensando: aunque no confió del todo, pero siento que debería hacer lo*

Link: bueno, sino me necesita más me iré

Zelda: espera un momento, tengo una pregunta más ¿dónde vives? Ya que nunca te eh visto por el pueblo y ¿con quién estás?

Link: *susurrando: genial lo que quería evitar, un interrogatorio* Yo no vivo por aquí como ya lo ha deducido, vivo a las afueras por el Bosque de los Kokiris, vivo con mi hermano y un conocido "refiriéndose a Knil"

Zelda: y ¿tus padres?

Link: no sé, nunca los conocí, por lo que me dijo el Árbol Deku mi madre me dejo cerca de este y pronunció mi nombré antes de fallecer y mi padre tal vez muerto ni idea * lo dice con un aire melancólico*

Zelda: yo no, lo siento no quería

Link: no se preocupe princesa no podría imaginarlo

**_Zelda no sabía como animarlo, pues ella también sabía lo que era perder a un ser muy amado, en algún lugar cerca al Bosque Kokiri en casa de Link_**

Knil: ¡Navi! Pero ¿cómo? ¿Dónde?

Josuhe: *señalando el frasco que asentó en la mesa* fue pura suerte el de encontrarme con ella, el donde *pensativo* en el bosque que esta antes de llegar a Termina

Knil: no pueden ser entonces ellos, tan cerca

Josuhe: y tan lejos, si *mira a Naví* no te vas a decir algo en tú defensa

Naví:...

Knil: en verdad no sé porque aun te estima tanto

Josuhe: fácil, porque ella fue una amiga irreemplazable, además de que fuiste la única hada que se acercó a él

Navi: eso solo lo hice porque me lo pidió el Árbol Deku

Josuhe: *enojado* eso es mentira y lo sabes bien, tú te pudiste ir cuando quisieras y no lo hiciste

Navi:...

Knil: yo como su sombra te lo digo en verdad él te ha extrañado mucho

Navi: lo se

Josuhe: Na-* se escucha un gran estruendo y al mirar de dónde provenía, nota que era de Hyrule* rayos que está pasando

Navi: que fue eso, no me digas que él ha vuelto

Knil: ! Eso es posible

Josuhe: NO *Knil lo regresa a ver* te lo aseguro, ya no está en este mundo

Navi: ¿Qué?

Josuhe: no es momento para esto, tú te quedas aquí *señalando a Navi* Knil ve al establo por un caballo y ve a Hyrule de seguro Link se dirige al lugar de los hechos

Knil: *asiente* y tú para donde te vas

Josuhe: yo me dirigiré, donde puedo hallar unas respuestas rápidas

Navi: ¿he? Existe alguien así

Josuhe: si, y no es una son tres

Knil&Navi: !

Josuhe: iré a ver a las Diosas, quienes crearon todo lo que lo que vemos y la Trifuerza

Knil: ¿Qué? es no es imposible

Navi: él tiene razón ¿cómo las encontrarás?

Josuhe: simple iré a donde han estado todos estos años, es algo que solo yo puedo hacer *pensando: solo esperó que Din no me quiera matar* Knil ve rápido con Link

Knil: si *sale corriendo*

**_3 min antes del estruendo en Hyrule, Link y Zelda_**

Link: ya se está haciendo muy tarde, princesa usted debería de regresar al castillo no le vaya a pasar algo y después se preocupen

Zelda: si puede ser, aunque la única persona que se ha de preocupar es Impa

Link: * intenta hablar, pero es interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo y al mirar de donde era su origen, se da cuenta que provenía del castillo de Hyrule*

Zelda: que ha sido eso *mira con horror el castillo de Hyrule y tenía lo peor*

Link: *nota lo inquieta que se pone Zelda y antes de que ella se marché le toma del brazo por impulso* princesa *Zelda quiere interrumpirlo pero* no pienso detenerla, de hecho quiero acompañarla *ve una espada tirada y la toma* vamos

Zelda: vamos

**_Y así los dos marcaron rápidamente hasta el castillo, en el camino se encontraron con varios monstruos, que Link tardo en eliminar aún teniendo la ayuda de Zelda quien tenia una espada de esgrima_**

Link: por fin hemos llegado a la puerta exterior del castillo

Zelda: nos hemos demorado mucho y por lo que veo no hay nadie ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

**_Link no pudo contestarle a la princesa ya que en ese instante fueron rodeados por una gran cantidad de monstruos de todo tipo_**

Link: maldición es que no se cansan de molestar

Zelda: estamos en una gran desventaja y muy agotados

**_Era verdad pero aun así pelearon y por cada dos monstruos que eliminaban recibían varios golpes y en una de esas embestidas Zelda cayó fuertemente al suele perdiendo su espada_**

Link: rayos *corre hasta donde esta Zelda esperando llegar, rezaba por el que él llegase y en eso nota como un monstruo alzaba su espada y con más ganas quería llegar, se le cruzo por la idea de que no llegaría, un sonido de choque de espadas saca de sus pensamientos a Link mirando a Knil peleando contra el monstruo*

Knil: vamos no te quedes mirando y ayuda me con él

**_Como si las energías le regresaran a Link se puso de nuevo en guardia y se dispuso a pelear con la ayuda de Knil, derrotando a los monstruos que quedaban_**

Knil: ah, eso sí que ha sido cansado

Link: si y eso que tú llegaste en caballo

Zelda: *los miraban asombrada eran casi iguales las diferencias eran pocas era como si fue sé, susurrando* sombra

Link&Knil: ¿he?

Zelda: nada debemos ir al palacio rápido *asienten los dos*

**_Al llegar al palacio fueron directo al salón del trono, en el caminó Link tuvo recuerdos de cuando estuvo por primera y ultima vez, al llegar al salón se percataron de que no se habían encontrado a nadie_**

Knil: es extraño que no haya nadie

Link: a lo mejor lograron escapar

Zelda: eso espero

?: En verdad, son tan ingenuos

**_Los tres se toparon con un un hombre alto, con una complexión no tan gruesa, pero tampoco era delgado y este tenia sujetando por el cuello al rey_**

Zelda: padre

Rey: Zel-cof Zelda hija vete

Link: ¿quién eres?

?: Yo, mmmm Soy Mord, súbdito del Señor Oscuro

**_En el Bosque Kokiri, antes que lleguen Link, Knil y Zelda al salón del trono_**

Josuhe: hola Árbol Deku

A. Deku: hola, aunque no creo que saludarme sea el motivo por el cual estas aquí

Josuhe: si, lo has sentido verdad, necesitó hablar con ellas

A. Deku: entiendo * el alza uno de sus raíces y con ella mueve la tierra hasta cierto punto para mostrar una puerta*

Josuhe: gracias *sin más él entró y se encontró con una habitación blanca*

?: Bienvenido Brujo Majora

Josuhe: Din sabes cuánto odio ese sobrenombre Mi nombre es Josuhe

Din: jum

Josuhe: no tengo tiempo para esto que es lo que está pasando se supone que ya había sido derrotado

?: Y lo fue pero no esperábamos que el Señor Oscuro despertará del sueño que lo dejó la diosa Hylia

Josuhe: ¿Nayru? * Mira detrás de ella y vea* Farore!

Farore: así me temo y no solo eso sino que también otro de sus súbditos también le están ayudando

Din: Es más, me Temo que el héroe caerá ante este mal

**_Farore y Nayru se pusieron tensas al escuchar esto_**

Josuhe: eso jamás no mientras esté yo aquí * en eso un aura oscura rodea a Josuhe sus ojos se vuelven amarillos, Esto hace que las diosas se alarmen y sin más un arco con flechas aparece en sus manos * alu relux boria molocru Link * se abre un portal y sin perder más tiempo lanza una flecha hacia el portal y después de pasar unos instantes lanza una nueva flecha

Din: ¿qué haces?

Josuhe: salvar a su héroe


	3. Din, Farore, Nayru y los 7 sabios

Din: ¿Qué haces?

Josuhe: salvar a su héroe

**_En el salón del Trono estaban Knil, Zelda y Link intentando salvar al rey, sin poner en peligro su vida, Mord no les dejaba las cosas fáciles ya que sin importar que hiciesen éste les devolvía todo_**

Mord: princesa por favor escúchame sólo deseo una cosa o mejor dicho encontrar a una persona

Knil: ! *pensando: esto no me da buena espina*

Zelda: qué es lo que quieres

Mord: jejeje, sólo quiero saber la ubicación de aquel que conocen cómo el Héroe del Tiempo o de las Diosas si prefieren

Link: *un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo*

Zelda: *confundida* el héroe del tiempo, pero nadie conoce su identidad y mucho menos en donde está

Mord: mentiras sé muy bien que después de estar en Termina vago por un tiempo y después regresó a Hyrule

Knil: *pensando: rayos como sabes todo lo que Link ha estado haciendo este tiempo, espero que no haga nada estúpido*

Link: Yo sé en dónde está el Héroe y te diré si dejas al Rey en paz *autoritario* AHORA

Zelda&Knil: !

Mord: ya veo, Qué suerte la mía *lanza al rey* Entonces ya no lo necesito ni a la princesa

**_En ese instante una oscuridad rodea al rey y comienza a engullir lo, mientras que a Zelda la iba a atravesar un haz de oscuridad, pero fue interceptado y desviado_**

Zelda: ¡Impa!

Impa: princesa me alegro que esté bien

Mord: oh, otro ince-*no pudo terminar la frase ya que sin advertir a nadie una flecha le había dado de lleno* que quien fue

Impa: como de donde vino la flecha

Link: entonces no es un aliado tuyo

Impa: no

Knil: amigo o no debemos aprovechar esto para salir de aquí

Zelda: Pero mi papá debo ayudarle

Impa: Lo siento princesa pero no podemos, lamentablemente ya vi esto, lo mismo les ocurrió a los demás

**_Zelda estaba desanimada y Mord se lleno de ira no iba a dejarlos escapar incluso llego a pensar que el dueño de las flechas era el héroe legendario, en eso Link y Knil escucharon una voz que decía "esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti. Mi hermano, amigo y compañero" y vuelve a salir otra flecha frenando a Mord_**

Link: ya lo escuchaste Knil sabes que hacer

Knil: claro, princesa vamos

Link: Impa síguenos no podemos perder más tiempo

Zelda: *iba a reprochar pero Knil le agarró de la mano y arrastró*

Impa: *corriendo cerca de los chicos y escuchando las maldiciones de Mord* ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

Link: *una imagen petrificó a Link o mejor dicho un hada* Navi

Navi: después las presentaciones, sígueme tenemos que ir donde el Árbol Deku, tu hermano nos está esperando haya

Knil: entonces era verdad, las encontró

Link: *no entendía nada, pero decidido preguntar después*

**_Nuestros guerreros salieron ya de Hyrule y se dirigieron al Árbol Deku_**

Zelda: eh Link disculpa

Link: Zelda, ya te lo eh dicho aún falta mucho para llegar al Árbol Deku

Zelda: *sonrojada* no es eso, es otra pregunta el hada dijo que tu hermano nos espera donde el Árbol Deku pero yo creía que tu hermano era él *señala a Knil que iba cerca de Navi* y tú me dijiste que vivías con un hermano y un conocido

Link: Zelda, es algo complicado de explicar, pero Knil es una buena persona te lo aseguró

Zelda: complicado Link que es lo que me estas ocultando

Impa: princesa tranquila no creó que sean malas personas así que no debe preocuparse y no lo presione, recuerde que todos tenemos cosas que no queremos decir a los demás

Zelda: *al escucharla solo asiento y no pregunta más*

Link: *pensando: gracias Impa ella siempre ha sido así de sabía, me alegró que no haya cambiado en lo absoluto*

Knil: Navi como rayos saliste del frasco

Navi: en verdad creían que me quedaría en ese frasco * ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌ cara de Knil* empuje el frasco hasta que se caiga de la mesa y después sentí el llamado del Árbol Deku me dijo que vaya por ustedes

Knil: como la primera vez

Navi:...

**_Después de esto nadie pronunció una palabra en el resto del camino hasta llegar donde el Árbol Deku quien los recibió y indica que pasen por la puerta que esta a un costado_**

Todos: gracias

**_Al entrar se encontraron con una habitación muy importante y una extraña sensación les recorría_**

Josuhe: llegaron

Link&Knil: ¡Josuhe! *corren a abrazarlo*

Zelda: *miraba extrañada al joven que había aparecido pues él no se aprecia en nada a Link como podrían ser hermanos* eh disculpa en donde estamos

Josuhe: perdonadme princesa, Impa

Impa: Josuhe no te había visto desde que chocamos en el desvío de Hyrule a Termina

Zelda&Knil&Link:!

Link: de-desde cuando se llevan así

Impa: mmmm solo somos conocidos nada más

Navi: no es que los quiera interrumpir pero di rápido las encontraste sí o no

Josuhe: bueno mejor que te lo digan ellas

**_En eso aparecen tres mujeres con un resplandor de divinidad_**

Navi: no puede ser

Impa: ellas son las Diosas

Knil: Din

Link: Farore

Zelda: Nayru

Din: así es y veo que aún los sheikah rondan por las tierras de Hyrule

Impa: *se arrodilla* Diosas soy una de las pocas que queda

Nayru: es una pena escuchar eso

Zelda: Josuhe porque nos ha traído hasta aquí

Navi: si tú solo dijiste que vendrías a pedir explicaciones y un consejo no dijiste que nos traerías para acá

Josuhe: si se lo que les dije a Knil y a ti Navi pero viendo lo que estamos enfrentando decidí que lo mejor es que vengan y se centren en la Diosa cuya parte de la Trifuerza es compatible con ustedes *señalando a Link y Zelda*

Zelda: que yo parte de la Trifuerza eso es imposible, Link *regresa a ver a Link y se enmudece* e-ese es

Link: la parte de la Trifuerza, valor es su significado y la parte que tu posees significa Sabiduría

Impa: cómo es posible todo esto

Knil: es fácil, él es el héroe del tiempo que Mord estaba buscando y que por poco se entrega

Link:...

Josuhe: *suspira* bueno no me sorprende ese desgraciado es así, Link ve con Farore ella te enseñara más sobre tu parte de la Trifuerza y Princesa Zelda vaya con Nayru que hará lo mismo

Impa: aún falta alguien tenemos a los portadores de la trifuerza de valor y sabiduría pero falta la de poder él nos debe de ayudar

Knil: imposible él no nos ayudara para nada es más es posible que ya este dirigiéndose donde More para unir fuerzas

Link: grrrr

Zelda: que como puede ser eso posible

Josuhe: no Knil te dije antes no él no puede hacer nada de eso ya que los muertos no pueden hacer nada

Din: entonces si se dio el encuentro fortuito de los monstruos

Farore: Din

**_Link había apretado los puños al escuchar que habían igualado a Josuhe con Ganondorf_**

Link: él no es igual a Ganondorf

Din: niñito acaso tú sabes lo que él ha hecho, acaso sabes lo que este monstruo creo, no tú no tienes ni la más mínima idea

Link: si lo sé, se su pasado sé que él creo a Majora's Mask, pero ustedes no saben por qué no tiene ni idea

Farore: veo que mi parte de la trifuerza, escogió muy bien, valor no solo para enfrentar a monstruos o seres malvados, valor para defender a quienes quieres sin importar nada, defenderlo porque es correcto

Din: hermana eso no es motivo para felicitarlo

Josuhe: ¡Din! No más lo que haya hecho yo no es para que se lo cargues a él, mi pasado nunca cambiará y nada de lo que haga lo hará cambiar, pero eso es el pasado y mi maldición, maldición que acepto y con este poder la llevaré como el Brujo Majora y como lo que soy ahora Josuhe y estoy listo para usar este poder para cubrir la espalda de mi hermano y todo lo que él aprecia

**_En ese instante la mano de Josuhe brilla muy fuerte y al revisar el asombro no solo de él sino de todos se hizo evidente al notar que lo tenia era la parte de la trifuerza del poder_**

Farore&Nayru: jijijijijiji

Din: de todos los seres que habitan en este momento tú eres el más digno de llevar la

Josuhe: de que estas hablando

Link: Como es posible no se supone que el portador es Ganondorf

Knil: si, no es que no nos alegremos, sino que

Nayru: lo que pasa es que al morir Ganondorf la parte de la trifuerza busco nuevo portador

Farore: no fue coincidencia que tú y Ganondorf se encontrasen y enfrentasen, fue un llamado de la trifuerza

Josuhe: genial yo que decía que había sido mala suerte

Impa: eso quiere decir que a ti te toca hablar con la Diosa Din

Josuhe: eso parece *retorciéndose por la idea*

**_Sin perder el tiempo los tres portadores de los fragmentos de la trizuerza hablaron cada uno con la diosa que le correspondía, pidiendo consejos y una manera de entender lo que significaba su fragmento y sin más Zelda despertó el fragmento de la trizuerza de sabiduría después de haber terminado de hablar con Nayru_**

Impa: parece que les fue muy bien al hablar con las Diosas *los tres asienten* muy bien y ahora que haremos

Josuhe: primero Knil, Link vuelvan a ser uno por qué voy a ser algo que nos beneficiará

Knil: ok estoy en ello, a todo esto era hora ya no podía seguir controlando mi forma física *una de sus brazos se vuelve transparente y regresa a la normalidad* ven rápido tortuga

Link: ya *se acerca a Knil y este se vuelve completamente negro y se funde en el suelo hasta convertirse en una sombra* Descansa

Josuhe: no es necesario lo necesitó consciente y si sale como espero tendremos que construir un nuevo cuarto en casa Link

Link: ¡eh!

Josuhe: no te nuevas, _Lumus sepert luma sh obtlon ander fuer_

**_Al terminar de recitar el conjuro de la sombra de Link comenzó a salir una persona y era Knil_**

Josuhe: genial ahora si estamos completos, bien ahora vamos a casa haya sacaremos las cosas que necesitamos mientras

Zelda: y por qué no vamos a pedir ayuda a las demás tribus

Link: *aún medio ido* ¡ha! Las tribus, rayos los 7 Sabios, necesitaremos su ayuda

Zelda: ¿7 Sabios?

Knil: *revisándose de estar completo* son personas que ayudaron a Link la primera vez cuándo se enfrentó a Ganondorf, tal vez nos ayuden en esta ocasión

Din: es una buena idea el pedirles ayuda

Link: bien uno de los sabios esta con la espada maestra *mirando a Zelda eh Impa* y ante nosotros están dos sabios más

Knil: bueno Zelda es la líder de los sabios

Zelda:!

Impa: no lo puedo *pensando* de la princesa lo puedo entender por ser la portadora del fragmento de la trifuerza de las sabiduría pero yo

Josuhe: al ser una sheikah y tener muy buenas formas de combate, creo que eso te acredita el título de sabio, sino me equivocó la sabia de las sombras

Knil: y el sabio que está en el Templo del Tiempo es el sabio de la luz

Impa: no sé qué decir

Zelda: *analizando* esto nos da a conocer a 3 sabios faltan 4 más e imaginó que saben quiénes son

Link: si, esta Saria sabía del Bosque ella se encuentra en el Bosque Kokiri, luego tenemos a Darunia sabio del fuego él está en la ciudad de los Goron también esta Nabooru sabia del espíritu ella es una Gerudo y

Knil: vamos porque te olvidas de tú ex-prometida *Link tiembla al recordar ese hecho* jajajajaja hay ella se llama Ruto sabia del agua y la encontramos en los dominios de los Zoras

Josuhe: ¿ex-prometida?

Zelda: no sabía que tenías prometida Link *Impa al escuchar esto alza una ceja*

Link: nada de ex, ni prometida eso jamás paso es la única cosa que agradezco del haber vuelto en el tiempo *se escucha un jum de parte de Zelda y risas de Knil y Josuhe*

Impa: ok entonces como nos dividiremos para informar a los demás sabios

Josuhe: que tal así Link, Knil y yo nos iremos al Bosque Kokiri y le avisásemos a Saria de paso vamos a casa a armarnos al menos yo y tú a por la ocarina, de ahí nos dividiremos yo me iré al desierto Gerudo y buscare a Nabooru, Knil Link ustedes irán al templo del Tiempo por Rauru y la espada maestra y por ultimo Impa y la Princesa buscaran a Darunia con los Goron y a Ruto donde los Zora

Link: Diosas no les importaría que traigamos a los sabios aquí verdad

Farore: no, es ningún inconveniente

Din: este lugar es seguro

Zelda: entonces si no hay nada más que decir hay que partir de inmediato


	4. Extra Brujo Majora

**_Mientras tanto, los demás seguían conversando y explicando los detalles de nuestro plan Zelda llamo a Josuhe y me llevo lejos del grupo, ya que tenía una curiosidad que estaba carcomiendo por dentro_**

Zelda: Josuhe quiero que me respondas algo así como yo sincero no me guardes ningún secreto no quiero llevarte otra sorpresa como lo de Enlace por favor

Josuhe: eh, si princesa dígame que es lo que necesita saber

Zelda: ¿Por qué te dicen Brujo Majora? es que veras hace mucho escuchar una historia de una máscara que destruyó un pueblo entero y el nombre de la máscara era Majora ¿qué sabes de eso?

Josuhe: * suspira y un aire melancólico comienza a tornarse a su alrededor * primero lo primero esto va a ser una historia larga princesa así que lo recomiendo reducir * Zelda sin decir más se sienta *

**Narra Josuhe**

_Todo comenzó hace muchos años atrás mucho antes de que Hyrule existiera incluso antes que la antigua ciudad llamada Altarea se formase así de antiguo soy. Era un mago de una ciudad que ya no recuerdo su nombre, era uno de los encargados de la seguridad y que siempre habíamos tenido ataques de monstruos y de uno y otro bandido, un hermano menor en el cambio era un soldado muy bueno con la espada pero un día comenzó a tener extrañas pesadillas en los que me dijo que me gustaría que en la ciudad ser atacada por monstruos pero esta vez era muy distinto no era monstruos que atacaron sino que era un ejército inmenso y eran comandados por un extraño monstruo no podia ver el rostro de este ser pero esta era muy grande y más tenebroso que cualquiera de los que nosotros ya habíamos enfrentado,_

_Yo no supe como tomar yo que me conto pero como era la primera vez que la escuchaba le dije que la tomara como lo que yo creé en su momento una pesadilla y así también hicimos un repertorio noche en la noche y me comencé a asustar y decidimos Hablar con el Rey párrafo Estar Preparados_ pue _s Como mago pense que se era Una premonición._

_El rey no nos ha enseñado nada en las mazmorras, sufrió torturas durante el día, ni me dije, ni el tiempo ni la voz ni la magia ni los estragos, ni los meses pasaron. Recordar como era el sol y entre una de las charlas de los que me escucharon que los monstruos habían incrementado y muy fuertes eh inclusive difíciles de matar_

_Yo, por ejemplo, les dije que ese podría ser el mal que mi hermano intento de anunciar, pero al mismo tiempo, no se encontraron ni prosiguieron con la tortura. ¿Cómo puedo decir? ¿Cuántos años? ¿Cuántos años? ¿Qué pasaría? pensé que nos togamos pero teníamos todo lo contrario el Rey nos lloraba diciendo que nos ayudamos con una extraña mejor los cielos que nunca he visto y que se rondaba por la ciudad como un buscador de alguien y alguien que te ha dicho que_

_Mi hermano y yo lo mirábamos, no solo de la mirada sino de los sentimientos y no se pasaría fácilmente, así que en el caso de las marcas que se guardan en las torturas no se borraría ni sería más de una vez cerca de la muerte. lugar que si tu destino era ser reducido a cenizas que así sea que se mereciera, pero al menos a mi hermano deje de pensar en mis pensamientos aún en que usted no dijo nada._

_Yo le dije a mi hermano que le ayudaría porque le gustaría haber empezado este viaje con él y lo que habría que terminar con él, alistamos y salimos a los límites de la ciudad y en esa misma tarde, la mejor parte descendió enfrente de los dos y cuandoestábamos Listos para enfrentarla UNA VOZ nos detuvo la era La Voz de Una_ m _ujer_

_Ella me dijo algo que mi hermano y yo ya sabías y que solo confirmó mis sospechas, mi hermano le pregunto si había una manera de detener esto y ella le dijo que tal vez si_

_Mi hermano se embarcó en un viaje junto a esa bestia alada para crear el arma que destruirá el mal y me quedará en la ciudad para armar las tropas, preparase hechizos defensivos y pociones para cualquier situación, mientras que esto es una idea cruzo por mi mente y Si no podemos derrotar a este mal, lo mejor sería lo correcto, no siempre lo haríamos, sino también a lo mejor que nunca. ¿Alguna vez?_

_Mi hermano habia regresado con el arma Lista Y Como si hubiese ESE __Sido Una Señal__Esperamos que el ejército de los monstruos se venga en el horizonte para que podamos destruir todo, no alistamos y combatamos con todo lo que tengamos, sino que no se haya evitado la masacre de ellos, ni se haya caído ni se haya. un monstruo que tuvo que ver con el jefe, un monstruo que había visto en su sueño y se enfrentó, no era rival para él y mi hermano hizo el sacrificio más grande que cualquiera podría hacer, llevo a todos los soldados y gente adentro Hylia envió a los cielos a la ciudad entera y con ella a la espada de mi hermano, no lo había notado pero él tenia una herida grave y con su ultimo aliento debe guardar la ciudad_

_La Diosa envió como dormir al monstruo el Señor Oscuro pero sabría que volvería a despertar así que dijo que mi hermano reencarnaría y destruiría al mal cuando este apareciese de nuevo, y estaba destrozado no me pude acercar a usted para ver a mi hermano muerto er algo que no he soportado así que solo he dicho que cuando él tiene el encierro que se atormentaría estará listo en la oscuridad, la Diosa se sorprenderá en su escucha y se escuchará por usted o me dejará engullir por la misma razón que yo solo solte que él único que me mantenía cerca de la luz y la muerte, solo, me queda, termina, recorre este camino, sin mirar atrás atrás, a favor, Diosa, cuide de él, en su nueva vida y sin más, diga más, diríjase a dirección al bosque_

_Años antes y yo había estudiado las artes y las artes y las palabras y las palabras. la máscara la posibilidad de vivir sin la misma función cambiar o consumir, pero nada pasa y planear unos extraños seres invadieron mis aposentos y estos se enfriaron de la máscara esta se debió a llenar de tristeza, rabia y rencor. Lo que esas son las mejores cosas._

* Zelda no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no podía creer que una persona albergase.

_Princesa este no es el final de la historia pues la luz no es la única que renueva sus fuerzas la oscuridad también_

_Los años pasaron el pasado y la ciudad de los cielos llamada ahora Altarea gozaba de una paz que se mantiene eterna yben dicha ciudad nacieron dos niños que sin saberlo llevaban en sus hombros se posaban en un destino innegable el uno er la reencarnación de aquel héroe que salvo a la ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto?Los tres nos embarcamos en la misión de derrotar al antiguo mal y lo hicimos pero este mal dijo a mi hermano que cada vez que el reencarnara la maldad lo hará también y buscará venganza en contra de él_

_Sabiendo esto me fui en un viaje en busca de las hermanas de Hylia las Diosas creadoras de la trifuerza y la vida que me va a dejar vivir eternamente, la decisión fue un 2 de 3, La idea fue 2 a 3, pero no la última vez. acercarme a mi creación_

Los años _pasaron y muchas cosas más viví conocí muchas personas y muchos lugares que conocí esta persona que conocí como Ganondorf, él me retó una pelea a muerte y al final el tiempo me fui, después conocí a Enlace este año Pasado sus vivencias en Termina y enfrentado a un vínculo Eslabón oscuro es su propia oscuridad, una parte de Eslabón oscuro dio origen a Un punto que era la sombra de Un enlace que se creó en mi vida. vivido_

Zelda: yo reencarnación de

Josuhe: * arrodillándose * la Diosa Hylia hermana de los Diosas Din, Farore y Nayru si

Enlace: hermano

Josuhe: enlace, veo que ha escuchado mi historia

Knil: no solo él nosotros también

Impa: entonces tú has visto nacer y caer muchas razas y no solo eso Ze-Zelda una

Josuhe: jejeje si y déjame decirte tú siempre has estado cerca de ella para cuidar y creer que siempre estaré, Link Knil aprendan of mi historia Link no te dejes llevar por la oscuridad ni dejes que nublan tu juicio y Knil tu origen no define que eres lo que harás solo tú lo harás

Link & Knil: * asienten *

Navi: eso explica el aire de antigüedad que das a sentir

Josuhe: jajaja * siente a Dios como acercarse * siempre curioso * se escuchan las risas de Farore y Nayru * bueno ahora hay que poner en marcha el plan hay que vencer de una vez por todas al mal

Todos: si

Josuhe: * pensando * si esta es mi historia y sabemos aún que no es la más feliz no la cambiaría porque ella es yo que soy, tanto en mi espíritu como en mi pensar

Din: es por que eres digno del fragmento * susurran


	5. Saria la Sabia del Bosque

Impa: entonces así se hará suerte a ustedes en su viaje

Link: igualmente a ustedes y cuidarse

**_Así el grupo se dividió en dos: Link, Knil, Navi y Josuhe se dirigieron al Bosque Kokiri a por Saría mientras Impa y Zelda se dirigían a la Región Zora a por Ruto, lo cual no le hacia mucha gracias a Zelda pues era muy conocido la forma de tratar de la princesa Zora o eso pensaba Zelda_**

Navi: después de tantos años pude ver al Árbol Deku de nuevo

Link: uju sí, ahora me dirás porque rayos te fuiste sin decir algo

Knil: Josuhe por que no adelantamos el trote de los caballos

Josuhe: me parece lo mejor *comienzan a galopar hasta estar delante a una distancia prudente*

Navi: en serio vas a sacar ese tema ahora

Link: es ahora o en medio del combate tú escoges

Navi: ah, bien la verdad es que hubiese preferido no tocar todavía este tema, Link el motivo por el que me fui es que sentía que ya no era necesaria, ya habías cumplido con tu deber, ya no había necesidad para que guiarte

Link: idiota, en ese tiempo fuiste la única hada que se me había acercado, no sabes cuánto te eh extrañado tu partida me dolió mucho más que cualquier herida que haya sufrido *(╯︵╰,) cara de Link*

Navi: Veo que tenían razón lo que los chicos me habían dicho

Link: *mira de forma asesina a Knil y Josuhe* así y cuando ellos hablaron contigo

Knil: mira ya llegamos a Ka-Kakariko

Josuhe: *le da un manotazo* es Kokiri no Kakariko

Navi: jajajajajaja es verdad que no le han dicho que me habían encontrado, pero veo que te han sabido cuidar bien

Link: si y lo de cuidar eh sido yo el que cuido de ellos

Knil: eh sobre lo de Navi yo me entere antes de que esta locura se desatará, por lo otro antes era una sombra sin un cuerpo físico estable por eso no duraba mucho tiempo

Josuhe: eh gracias Knil, bien si omití cierta información respecto a Navi, la encontré cuando estaba de regreso de mi viaje a Termina en el bosque en donde vive Skull Kid por lo otro no conozco Hyrule muy bien

Link: *suspira* gracias pero eso no quita que lo que han dicho son meras excusas

Navi: *pensando: en verdad que ha crecido* vamos busquemos a Saria si

Todos: si mamá

Navi: ha *piensa: me alegro de que no hayas cambiado*

**_Al llegar donde se ubicaba el pueblo de los Kokiris buscaron inmediatamente a Saría la cual estaba en el balcón de su casa tocando la ocarina de madera que ella tenia y la canción que tocaba era acogedora y muy tranquilizadora._**

Knil: eso fue demasiado fácil

Link: Saria, soy yo Link

Saria: ! Link, Navi cómo es posible? Como han estado? Eh Link veo que has hecho nuevos amigos

Josuhe: algo así, un placer

Saria: igualmente

Knil: si a mí también pero no se olviden por que vinimos, no podemos perder más tiempo

Link: es verdad Saria necesito tú ayuda por favor

Saria: está bien pero que es lo yo podría hacer para ayudarte

Knil: por ti sola no mucho, pero junto a otras 6 personas más serias genial e imparable

Saria: ¿he? ¿Qué es lo que dices?

Link: Saria lo que dice es que tú eres parte de los 7 sabios que ayudan al héroe y la princesa a sellar el mal

Saria:!

Josuhe: para ser exactos eres la Sabia del Bosque

Saria: esto es muy confuso no puede ser posible yo

Link: Saria créeme cuando te lo digo, tú fuiste la que me dio fuerzas la primera vez para poder salvar este mundo *se saca el guante y deja ver la marca de la trifuerza del valor* ahora déjame darte fuerzas a ti

**_Saria no podía creer lo que veía era la marca de la trifuerza y sin aviso alguno un brillo envolvió a Saria y sobre ella apareció un emblema verde_**

Knil: ese es el emblema de los sabios

Saria: *abraza muy fuerte el emblema* estoy lista para lo que se venga

Knil: ya veo porque es una de los sabios

Navi: ¿qué? lo dudabas

Josuhe: bien ahora a casa vamos los cinco, en casa podremos enviar a Saria a la sala en donde se reunirá con los demás sabios

Todos: si

**_El viaje a casa de Link estuvo tranquilo y eso les daba miedo pues después de la calma siempre llega la tormenta_**

Saria: disculpa, pero no es por ser entrometida pero porque hemos venido a tu casa Link

Knil: es porque tenemos que recoger unas armas, pociones y etc.

Saria: ya veo

Link: hemos llegado

Navi: se ve que no ha cambiado este lugar en nada

Josuhe: inclusive en lo del desorden

Saria: ¡Link!

Link: ouh, vamos tenemos que buscar las cosas

**_Sin más tiempo los chicos sacaron la ocarina del tiempo, unas pociones, escudos resistentes, las cuchillas de Josuhe y la máscara Majora_**

Navi: bien si eso es todo lo que tenían que recoger vámonos, hay que enviar a Saria

Knil: vamos ni que nos fueran a atacar en nuestro propia casa *un fuerte estruendo sacude la casa*

Link: tú y tu gran bocaza

**_Todos salen de la casa y se topan con Ghirahim_**

Josuhe: esto no puede ser posible yo mismo vi cómo te destruyeron

Ghirahim: jajaja si es verdad que en esa ocasión el odioso héroe me derrotó pero mi verdadero maestro me ha revivido y no dejare que intervengan

Navi: verdadero ma-maestro

Link: ¿de que estas hablando?

Josuhe: Ghirahim "El Señor de los Demonios" fue un servidor del monstruo que mi hermano y la Diosa Hylia sellaron en su primer encuentro y que después sus reencarnaciones derrotaron incluyéndolo

Knil: bien eso explica porque estas pálido

Saria: si lo que Josuhe dice es verdad, explícate ¿qué es eso de verdadero maestro?

Ghirahim: oh déjame explicarles, el ser que ustedes destruyeron era nada más que un señuelo que fue creado por mi señor que ahora se hace llamar Heraldo de la Oscuridad

Josuhe: se-señuelo era un simple títere

Ghirahim: oh sí, bien ahora no cometeré el mismo error de la última vez en esta ocasión los exterminare a la primera

Link: si ya lo veremos

**_Link salta tratando de caer encima de Ghirahim este lo evade y así comienzan a cruzar espadas pero Ghirahim es más veloz que Link y comienza a tomar ventaja y lo tumba, Knil al ver esto intenta arremeter contra Ghirahim pero este recibe un golpe de espada en el estómago y es lanzado cerca de Link_**

Ghirahim: este es el final, les diré algo antes de liquidarlos no soy el único que salió a saludar esas otras entrometías que se dirigían a la Región Zora ya debieron ser asesinadas por esa bestia

Link: ¡Zelda! ¡Impa!

Saria: princesa no

Navi: Josuhe haz algo

Josuhe: firex extrulio jud envolto *unas llamas aparecen y protegen a Link y Knil apartando a Ghirahim*

Ghirahim: ya veo magia pero tú sabes que eso no me detendrá

Josuhe: lo sé, así que tendremos que recurrir a métodos poco convencionales, Navi Saria retrocedan esto se pondrá feo

Ghirahim: jajaja te conozco no hay nada nuevo que puedas hacer contra mi *mira como Josuhe saca una máscara* crees que con una estúpida máscara me harás algo no habrá dif-*mira bien la máscara* espera esa es

Josuhe: así es, imbécil esta es la pequeña gran diferencia desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos *susurra cerca de la máscara* yo que tú comienzo a correr *se coloca la máscara y una niebla comienza a rodear el lugar*

Ghirahim: ja crees que esta niebla me intimida, esperaba más de la supuesta máscara de destrucción

Navi: lo que nos faltaba

Saria: no Navi esta niebla se siente diferente

Navi: ¿he? A que te refieres

Saria: no lo sientes es cálida, protectora no sabría cómo describirlo con palabras

Knil: Link

Link: ¿qué pasa?

Knil: no sé si es la niebla o qué, pero la herida se está cerrado y curando por dentro

Link: ¿cómo? Si no haz bebido ninguna poción

Knil: yo que sé, tal vez tenga que ver en algo esa máscara

Link: tal vez

Josuhe/Majora: jijiji *se eleva y mira a Link y Knil* el héroe y mmmmm *mira a Ghirahim* ya veo *por último mira a Saria y Navi* que sorpresa, bien Ghirahim de viste hacer caso a mi padre cuando te dijo que corras

**_De la nada comenzó a temblar la tierra y en el cielo se comenzó a notar la luna acercándose lentamente_**

Ghirahim: que rayos

Josuhe/Majora: *mentalmente* que esperan la herida del otro ya debería haber sanado, pongan se en guardia y cuando las llamas se extingan ataquen

Link: muy bien

**_Rápidamente Link y Knil se ponen de pie y esperan la señal_**

Josuhe/Majora: prepararé este es tú fin

**_Y en ese instante las llamas se apagan y link juntó a Knil atacan a Ghirahim hiriéndolo_**

Ghirahim: ha esto no es la última vez que nos veremos, la próxima vez no bajaré la guardia por nada *desaparece*

Josuhe usando Majora: bien podremos enviar a la Sabía a donde debe estar

Knil: oh si aja, ahora debemos preocuparnos de ti de nuevo

Saria: no, no sé qué hizo en el pasado, pero no siento que vaya a hacer algo malo

Knil: que en serio es peligrosa, estuvo apuntó de destruido todo ya una vez dile Link tú la paraste

Link: yo

Saria: Link, créeme lo siento no es malo, lo está triste confundido

Josuhe: *se quita la máscara* ella tiene razón, no es verdad Majora, tienes algo que decirles

Majora: sí, yo lo lamentó el hecho de haber querido destruirlo todo, pero es que estaba sumido en la desesperación no me podía controlar por más que quisiera

Link: confían en ti, así que yo también confiare en ti

Knil: pero ah bien pero solo porque Saria lo ha dicho no es por ustedes par de atolondrados

Majora: gracias, tengo algo que necesitarás en tu viaje *de la luna desciende una máscara*

Knil: pero si eso es la Fiera Deidad

Navi: Fiera ¿qué?

Link: Fiera Deidad es la máscara que utilice para poder enfrentarme a Majora pero se me quedo en la Luna

Josuhe: ya veo, una máscara que rivaliza los poderes de Majora, eh cierto eh Majora podría regresar la Luna a su lugar

Majora: si padre *inmediatamente la Luna comienza a subir dejando de ser una amenaza*

Navi: muy bien ahora que ya ha pasado lo peor abran el portal para que Saria este a salvo

Knil: si he como era así "Luz que cuidas y abrigas danos acceso a tu manto y cuida de esta alma buena y fuerte" *se abre el portal*

Saria: Link, Knil, Navi, Josuhe y Majora cuídense si los espero sanos y salvó si

Todos: si

**_Sin más Saria atravesó el portal y los muchachos se dividieron Josuhe y Majora fueron al Reino Gerudo mientras que Knil, Navi y Link se dirigieron al Templo del Tiempo. Que es lo que les aguarda en esta travesía el tiempo lo dirá pues ya saben lo que dicen el destino no esta escrito en piedra, solo nosotros escribimos lo que pasa y puede pasar._**


	6. Ruto Sabia del Agua

**_Mientras el grupo de Link estaba dirigiéndose al Bosque Kokiri, el grupo conformado por Impa y Zelda iban a la Región Zora_**

Impa: princesa desde que salimos del cuarto de las Diosas la notó algo incomoda

Zelda: yo, no es nada

Impa: no será por lo de que debemos ir a ver a la Princesa Ruto

Zelda: porque debería de sentir incomodidad por ello

Impa: Princesa usted para mí es como un libro abierto la eh cuidado por mucho tiempo, lo que el joven héroe haya realizado en su caminar es cosa de él, además no debería de afligirse sobré lo de su vida pasada *Zelda intento decir algo pero fue corta por Impa* Princesa déjeme terminar, su vida pasada y usted puede que sean similares pero no iguales es por eso que Josuhe no trata a Link como un hermano en toda regla, él deja que este viva su vida solo le da empujones para que mire bien que tiene enfrente nada más.

Zelda: tal vez tengas razón pero

**Flashback**

**_En un bosque pequeño se escuchaba a una niña llorar_**

?: Mamá, Papá, I-Im-pa alguien sálvame, no quiero estar aquí ayúdenme

?: Eh que ha sido eso, me parece que escuche unos sollozos, hay alguien aquí *la niña pensó que la iban por fin a sacar del bosque, pero su sonrisa se borró pues una bestia también la había escuchado*

Zelda: ¡ha! Socorro

**_La bestia se lanza para degustar de la niña más algo lo golpea en un costado, al mirar quien fue se mira a un niño con ropajes verdes armado sólo con una rama_**

?: He tú, yo de ti que me iría sino quieres que te hagan papilla

**_La bestia arremetió contra el niño y este lograba esquivar pero no era muy preciso pues rasguños se llevaba y en una de estas el niño salta y golpea con la rama en la cabeza, la bestia retrocede y decide irse_**

?: Uff eso sí que estuvo difícil, oh veo que estas bien me llamo / y tú?

Zelda: Zel-da, gracias

?: No hay de que, veo que no eres de por aquí, te ayudaré a salir del bosque *le extiende la mano y le da una tierna sonrisa*

**_Así los dos caminaron por horas por el bosque, al llegar a lo que parece ser la entrada del bosque, se podía divisar a una sheika pero no cualquier sheika_**

Zelda: Impa *corre a todo lo que da y la abraza*

Impa: Princesa, nos tenía a todos preocupados me alegro que no le haya pasado nada, por las Diosas

Zelda: si, gracias a ellas, por enviarlo a salvarme

Impa: enviar a ¿quién?

Zelda: a él *regresa a verlo, pero no había nadie detrás de ella* pero si estaba detrás mío

Impa: a lo mejor era un Kokiri, su pueblo está muy cerca de aquí

Zelda: será

Impa: vamos Princesa hay que regresar *la niña solo asiente y es llevada en caballo de vuelta al castillo*

**Fin del Flashback**

Impa: llegamos Princesa ya a la Región de los Zoras

Zelda: he, a si está bien

**_Al entrar pudieron notar que los Zoras estaban nerviosos, asustados, al ver esto pensaron inmediatamente que algo le paso a la Princesa Zora y se dirigen enseguida al palacio_**

Zelda: Rey Zora, soy la princesa de Hyrule he venido a pedir ayuda a su Reino, pero noto que les atemoriza que es lo que les está perturbando

Rey Zora: Princesa de Hyrule, es mi hija ella ha sido secuestrada por una extraña mujer

Impa: Rey Zora como era esa mujer

Rey Zora: no pudimos ver su rostro lo traía cubierto, ella simplemente apareció y congeló a varios Zoras *señala a soldados* y nos paraliza a mi hija y a mí, fue hay que comenzó a llevar a mi hija y amenazó con matar a mi hija si intentábamos algo

Impa: mmm de seguro es otro ayudante de Mord, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué no negocio

Zelda: es porque él quiere ver a todas las Regiones sumidas en el caos y para eso no necesita a los Reyes

Rey Zora: Princesa acaso usted sabe quién fue el que se la llevó

Zelda: tenemos una sospecha, pero solo conocemos al jefe del secuestrador y el que dirige a estas personas se llama Mord es un hechicero que intenta despertar un mal antiguo y olvidado

Rey Zora: pero porque él se llevó a mi hija

Impa: verá al parecer su hija es una de los sabios de la leyenda

Rey Zora: una sa-sabía cómo es posible

Zelda: así es, es por eso habíamos venido a verla para que nos ayude a detener este nuevo mal y evitar un futuro trágico

Impa: primero a donde se llevaron a su hija?

Rey Zora: se llevaron al templo del agua

Zelda: muy bien entonces haya nos dirigiremos, no se preocupe Rey Zora la traeremos sana y salva

Rey Zora: gracias

**_Impa y Zelda salieron en dirección al templo del agua, en el camino pensaban y le daban vueltas a de quien podría ser la mujer que se llevó a Ruto y al llegar a la entrada del templo detectaron a dos personas, una era Ruto pero la otra no se distinguía_**

?: Oh, así que tú viniste por esta egocéntrica, yo esperaba a Link

Impa: mala suerte

Zelda: ¿quién eres? ¿Qué sacas haciendo todo esto?

?: Me sorprende que tú no me reconozcas *se quita la capucha que llevaba* después de todo yo soy tú y tú eres yo

**_Zelda he Impa estaban en un estado de shock era igual que Zelda pero esta emanaba una energía sombría y a lo contrario de Zelda, ella mostraba una mirada despiadada y déspota_**

Zelda oscura: oh pero se puede más tonta o que, en verdad pensaste que solo Link tenía un lado oscuro, que infantil eres por eso Link no te mira como mujer

Zelda: ...

Impa: Princesa no la escuché

Zelda oscura: si no escuches la verdad sobre ti, no mires lo que de verdad eres

**_Zelda no sabía qué hacer y al pasó que ocurría todo una niebla comenzaba a rodearlos, nadie le dio importancia, más unas voces se hicieron presentes y retumban en Zelda "hija mía calma tu corazón y hallarás las respuestas" , "si, puede que tenga un lado malvado pero es no me impide que sea el héroe que lleva la luz que frene a ti y a todo lo que intente destruir lo que quiero" , "tú origen no define quien eres, tus acciones lo harán" , " luz y oscuridad siempre nos estarán ofreciendo la mano pero usted princesa es la que escoge que mano tomar"_**

Zelda: Padre. Impa, Josuhe y tu Link gracias, ustedes tienen razón no dejare que me hagas olvidar quien soy

Zelda: grrrr

**_Impa ya había iniciado una pelea con Zelda oscura y al unirse Zelda la pelea cambio completamente ya que Zelda usaba magia para retener y Impa la atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo, en eso el suelo tembló y en el cielo se veía como la luna se acercaba, distrayendo a las Zeldas y Impa aprovechó agarrando a Ruto y colocando en un lugar seguro_**

Zelda oscura: maldita

Zelda: ja esa no te la esperabas

Zelda oscura: no cantes victoria aún pronto la oscuridad devorara todo lo que tú amas *aparece un portal y se marcha*

Impa: Princesa debemos llevar a la Princesa Zora con su padre

Zelda: si


	7. Darunia, Nabooru y Rauro

**_Al regresar al Reino Zora, todos estaban contentos porque la Princesa Ruto estaba bien y después de hablar con su padre la Princesa Ruto atravesó el portal para estar junto a Saria y las Diosas_**

Zelda: cómo es posible que haya aparecido un- digo mi lado oscuro

Impa: todos tenemos un lado oscuro princesa, la diferencia es que en algunas personas es más grande y los poseen, mientras que otros son tan débiles que no afectan a la persona

Zelda: no Impa no me refería a eso, me pregunto cómo obtuvo vida y cuerpo físico ya que por lo que vi e intuyo que Dark Link por medio de un hechizo se formó y cobró vida, incluso Knil que solo era una sombra incapaz de mantener un cuerpo físico mucho tiempo, lo obtuvo pero gracias a que Josuhe aplicó un hechizo con una lengua extraña y necesito a que Link estuviera cerca

Impa: mmm puede ser, por lo que le eh entendido solo una vez Mord estuvo cerca de usted y pudo extraer y dar vida a su lado oscuro

Zelda: ?

Impa: cuando estaban en el castillo mientras intentaban salvar al Rey, puede que esté aplicará un hechizo extra sin que ustedes lo notarán, además que Josuhe no estaba con ustedes y eso le dio ventaja a Mord

Zelda: puede ser, si las normas para que se den son las que pensamos

Impa: habrá que preguntar a Josuhe en cuanto volvamos

**_Sin decir más ellas prosiguieron su viaje al Reino Goron y mientras el Grupo de Zelda se acercaban a otro sabio el Grupo de Link se dividía para buscar a otros dos sabios_**

Navi: bien eso estuvo extraño porque esta máscara te dice padre

Majora: porque él me dio la vida por eso es mi padre

Knil: estoy comenzado a pensar que hacías de científico loco

Link: no usaste a una mujer para crear a Majora ¿verdad?

Josuhe: por milésima vez no, solo hechizos unos rituales de magia negra controlados, sin mujeres u otras cosas raras

Navi&Link&Knil: ha

Josuhe: bien dejémonos de tonterías tenemos que ir por Rauro y por Nabooru

Link: y ¿Zelda?

Navi: ella ha de estar bien es la portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría

Link: espero que nadie de los presentes me malinterprete pero vuelvo a preguntar y ¿Zelda?

Knil: que suerte que Saria ya paso por el portal sino el golpe que te daba, además Impa esta con ella, en líos tan grandes no se ha de meter

Link: bueno eso es verdad Impa es una gran guerrera

Josuhe: Link, Zelda no es una niñita se sabe defender sola y como dijo Knil Impa esta con ella saldrán bien libradas de lo que se les ponga enfrente, Impa no dejará que nadie la lastime

Link: ujum

Majora: padre aquí nos tenemos que separar, el camino al Reino Gerudo es muy largo

Josuhe: es verdad, además que Nabooru me arrestara y tirará al calabozo en cuanto me vea

Link: si las gerudas lo hacen siempre, pase creo más veces en el calabozo que recorriendo los Reinos

Navi: me consta eso

Knil: incluyendo Termina

Link: incluido Termina

Majora: eso no ayuda para nada a la moral

Josuhe: déjalos, además que yo si se cómo tratar a una Geruda

Navi: así y ¿cómo lo harás?

Josuhe: fácil ellas y yo tenemos algo en común

Knil: así que odio a Ganondorf

Josuhe: no, bueno si pero eso no ayuda en nada

Majora: entonces ¿qué es?

Josuhe: cuchillos y dagas

Link: ¿cuchillos y dagas?

Josuhe: así es niños cuchillos y dagas, arre *comienza a correr por el camino a la Región Gerudo* nos vemos en el cuarto de las Diosas

Knil: y se fue, creo que esa máscara nació de una mujer 300 rupias apuesto

Link: ¡Knil!

Navi: 600 rupias a que es de un monstruo extraño

Link: con ustedes en verdad no se puede, vamos rápido al Templo del Tiempo

**_En algún punto desconocido entre las Regiones_**

?: Mord que fue de Ghirahim y la oscuridad de Zelda

Mord: Heraldo de la oscuridad Rushiro Ghirahim ha regresado algo molesto tal parece que nuestras sospechas eran ciertas Josuhe esta con el odioso héroe y las Diosas, además de tener a Majora de su lado

Rushiro: así que Josuhe se va a quedar con un vasto recuerdo de lo que fue su hermano y con ello busco a su mayor error Majora, Mord vez como los sentimientos solo entorpecen a los seres existentes, Josuhe pudo ser el mayor de mis generales junto a Ghirahim pero el recuerdo de su tonto hermano es lo que no lo deja pensar con claridad

Mord: si mi señor eh y bueno la oscuridad de Zelda se ha dirigido al Reino Gerudo a despertar a su nuevo títere y de ahí a encargarse del Sabio Darunia en el Reino Goron

Rushiro: excelente y el Templo del Tiempo

Mord: Dark Link se encarga de ese lugar

Rushiro: bien eso me parece lo mejor, no importa lo que haga la luz por alejarse de la oscuridad está siempre la alcanza

**_En el calabozo de una guarida geruda_**

Josuhe: esto sí que es estupendo no sólo me quitan mis dagas sino que también mis cuchillos y pociones, incluso a Majora que eso fue lo mejor del asunto *pensando: podría decirle a Majora que me traiga la llave pero*

**Flashback**

**_Josuhe entrando a un asentamiento del Reino Gerudo_**

Josuhe: si lo mejor será que no digas nada Majora actúa como una máscara corriente *toma un afiche y se coloca una capucha* no debemos llamar la atención

Majora: ...

Josuhe: eso lo tomaré como un sí, vamos a un bar

**_Entran en un bar se sienta y pide algo de beber, en el transcurso del rato nota como llegan más gerudas y al intentar irse_**

Geruda 1: para donde asesino

Geruda 2: y pensar que ibas a divertirnos con tus súplicas

Geruda 1: ja ni con lamentos nos divertiría

Josuhe: me deben estar confundiendo con otra persona

Geruda 2: no intentes mentir sé que tú mataste a Ganondorf, yo estuve ese día

Geruda 3: que alguien traiga a Nabooru

Josuhe: no a Nabooru no *es golpeado en la nuca*

**Fin del Flashback**

Josuhe: si gran forma de entrar y conocer a Nabooru genio, tendré que ver cómo salir por mí mismo si Majora se mueve y habla solo empeorare las cosas

Nabooru: tú no saldrás nunca de este lugar

Josuhe: oh, debo intuir que eres Nabooru

Nabooru: que es lo que te trae al Reino Gerudo, será que quieres matar a otro líder del Reino

Josuhe: que no *pensando: debí ir yo por Darunia y Zelda a por Nabooru* eso fue un error él me reto a mí

Nabooru: calla, los guardias de ese día hablaron y tú las atacaste

Josuhe: que esas son mentiras nos cruzamos en el camino y nada más *recibe una cachetada*

Nabooru: estos armados hasta los dientes en cuchillos y tus dagas están más que afiladas y quieres que crea que vienes en paz

Josuhe: *escupe sangre* pues sí, creía que las gerudas eran inteligentes *esquiva un cuchillo*

Geruda 1: este muy alzado, déjame recordarte en qué posición estas

Josuhe: oh la del bar, ven inténtalo

**_La geruda iba a complacer a Josuhe pero es detenida por Nabooru_**

Geruda 1: pero Nabooru por

Nabooru: eres ingenua alguien que usa esa cantidad de dagas y cuchillos debe de tener más trucos bajo la manga como de habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo y maneras de desarmar, prácticamente le estabas dando un arma

Geruda 1: y-yo

Geruda 3: será mejor dejar que Nabooru se encargue de él

Josuhe: genial

Geruda 3: que crees que ella no podrá

Josuhe: no es eso sólo veo que mis posibilidades de salir sin rasguños se han reducido *pensando: Link me dijo que Nabooru es difícil y muy habilidosa, tendré que usar magia sino estaré muerto*

Geruda 2: Nabooru

Nabooru: ¿qué pasa?

Geruda 2: es Ganondorf está vivo y viene para acá

Geruda 1&Nabooru: ¡que!

Josuhe: eso es imposible

Geruda 1: ja ahora si tiemblas

Josuhe: temblar, yo lo decapite, ruminios delios macr *se rompe las cadenas*

Nabooru: co-

Josuhe: Majora mis cosas

Majora: si padre *por medio de telepatía le pasa las dagas y los cuchillos con la capa que cubría todo el cuerpo*

Josuhe: gracias

Geruda 3: la ma-mas-máscara hablo

Nabooru: ¿quién rayos eres tú?

Josuhe: larga historia, pero si me disculpas tengo que salir a ver a un muerto resurgido *se le cruza una geruda* en serio *la desarma y la tira contra una pared para después lanzarle su arma cerca de la cabeza* alguna más

Nabooru: si yo prepárate

Josuhe: corrección cualquiera menos tú

Majora: padre Ganondorf se acerca

Josuhe: *peleando contra Nabooru* no dejes que entre en el refugio lo que busca *craz* no se detendrá por obtenerlo devuelta así que destruir todo es una opción grande para él

Majora: está bien *se va*

Geruda 3: no dejen que se marché de este lugar

Nabooru: ¿qué es lo que quieres aquí? y ¿Qué es lo que Ganondorf quiere?

Geruda 1: eso es fácil lo que quiere es venganza

Josuhe: ja si es eso yo soy el último de su lista y te lo aseguro Nabooru tú eres mucho antes que yo

Nabooru: ¡que!

Josuhe: bien quieres saber que quiere Ganondorf, es esto *muestra la marca de la trifuerza*

Nabooru: no es posible

**_En el Reino de los Goron Zelda y Impa intentaban ayudar lo más que podían a los goron heridos, ni bien habían llegado al territorio goron se toparon con que el Rey Dodongo había resurgido y estaba atacando a los goron, Zelda les ofreció ayuda y hablar con Darunia para saber cómo iba a ser el ataque al Rey Dodongo, mientras Impa ayudaba y enseñar lo básico de ataque y defensa a los jóvenes goron que también pelearán contra esta adversidad_**

Darunia: Princesa Zelda lamento no poder haber atendido apropiadamente

Zelda: no se preocupe Jefe Goron, con todo lo que está pasando su pueblo es importante

Darunia: gracias

Impa: disculpen que los interrumpa, pero ya les enseñe lo que se y que se puede adaptar al estilo de pelea de los goron

Darunia: muy bien, ahora a por el Rey Dodongo

Zelda: Jefe Darunia y donde se encuentra el Rey Dodongo

Darunia: en los adentro del volcán ahí es donde se encuentra él y si no lo detenemos pronto podría causar un gran desastre

Zelda: cómo podremos pasar al volcán, nos quemaremos vivas

Impa: *pensando* Link pudo entrar y de seguro derrotó a este mal, pero que uso para soportar el calor del volcán

Darunia: si quieren entrar al volcán tienen que usar esto *muestra unas túnicas rojas parecidas a las que usa Link* con esto no tendrán malestar al llegar al centro del volcán donde está el Rey Dodongo

Impa: ya veo esto simula la piel de los goron

Darunia: así es con ello el calor del volcán se sentirá como una brisa cálida

Zelda: ya veo *con muy pocas ganas de usar las ropas*

**_En la guarida Gerudo Nabooru junto a las demás gerudas no creían lo que veían_**

Josuhe: y bien me dejan pasar ahora si

Geruda 1: esperen si Ganondorf busca eso es porque es suyo

Josuhe: créeme cuando lo digo esta parte de la trifuerza está más segura conmigo que con Ganondorf

Geruda 1: mentira

Josuhe: Nabooru tu debiste sentirlo Ganondorf planeaba algo él quería todo para él solo y solo él

Nabooru: yo

Geruda 1: qué más da Ganondorf regreso ya no tenemos que seguirte

Josuhe: en eso te equivocas slpti renor descap *todas las gerudas caen dormidas excepto Nabooru

Nabooru: ¿qué les has hecho? dímelo

Josuhe: solo están durmiendo, Nabooru he venido por ayuda, una oscuridad más gran que la de Ganondorf acecha los Reinos y planea devorarlo eternamente, ayúdame a impedirlo

Nabooru: ¿qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Josuhe: primero confía en mí, no dejare que Ganondorf ensombrezca al Reino Gerudo la paz en la que crees y libertad que quieres existen solo confía

Nabooru: si no están que

Josuhe: toma mi vida como pago *le extiende la mano y Nabooru la estrecha*

**_En el Templo del Tiempo Knil, Navi y Link estaban descansando después de enfrentarse a hordas de monstruos_**

Knil: en serio tenemos que discutir el hecho de que siempre que vamos tú y yo de aventura, las hordas de monstruos son lo primero que nos tenemos que comer

Link: y que es mi culpa Navi hizo notar nuestra presencia

Navi: yo fue Knil el que hizo ruido con los arbustos

**_Los tres se quedaron viendo echándose la culpa por un rato, pero después se echaron unas risas que se podían escuchar desde el Reino Zora hasta el Pueblo Kakariko_**

Link: hay, vamos que hay que retirar la espada maestra y sacar a Rauro

Navi: si y como pretendes entrar a por la espada si no tienes las piedras para abrir la puerta

Knil: espera que ¿piedras? Estas de broma no voy a recorrer Hyrule como tonto en busca de piedras

Navi: (*~*)

Link: no será necesario *se acerca a unos arbustos y saca un cofre mediano* la solución a nuestro pequeño problema *abre el cofre*

Navi: cómo es posible

Knil: listillo así que aquí dejaste las piedras

Link: yep, cuando todo acabo, decidí esconder aquí

Knil: bien esos nos facilitan la entrada para buscar la espada maestra

Navi: pues a que esperamos, vamos por la espada y por el sabio

Link&Knil: vamos

**_Al entrar al templo notaron que estaba todo callado y eso les llamo la atención ya que por el ajetreo que tuvieron que pasar afuera esperaban que más monstruos estarían pero no fue así, colocaron las gemas correspondientes, la del Bosque Kokiri, la de los Zora y la de los Goron, al pasar se encontraron con una escena que nunca se lo hubiesen imaginado_**

Link: Rauro!

Navi: que ocurrió aquí adentro

Knil: esperen no que no se podía entrar aquí sino tenías las gemas

Link: Rauro quien te hizo esto

Rauro: Link toma la espada maestra

Link: eh si *se acerca y toma la espada maestra*

Navi: quien tiene la fuerza para entrar y destruirlo todo

?: Creo que ese soy yo Dark Link, extrañándome mocoso, veo que te acompaña el hada tonta que te abandono y mi creación Knil

Knil: yo no soy nada tuyo *saca la espada y escudo*

Dark Link: uh que miedo *saca una espada extraña*

Rauro: cuidado esa espada lleva algo extraño

Dark Link: si y créeme que no han visto nada *se lanza directo a Knil*

**_La batalla fue instantánea Knil sufría pero le daba pelea a Dark Link, pero este no dejaba de sonreír de hecho no se agotaba en lo más mínimo, por otro lado Knil mientras más procedía la pelea se agotaba_**

Link: Navi recita el conjuro para enviar a Rauro al cuarto de las Diosas

Navi: si, luz que nos cuidas y abrigas

Dark Link: oh no, no lo harás *manda a volar a Knil* muere

Link: no te lo permitiré *cruzan espadas una y otra vez*

Navi: danos acceso a tu manto y cuida de esta

Dark Link: basta de tonterías *se evapora*

Link: que!

**_Detrás de Navi aparece Dark Link y de un corte transversal atraviesa a Navi y hiere de gravedad a Rauro_**

Link: Navi!

Knil: Rauro!

**_Knil corre a coger el cuerpo ensangrentado de Rauro y Link coge el cuerpo de Navi que se iba desvaneciendo Dark Link había retrocedido para contemplar todo lo que había realizado_**

Link: Navi no por favor después de todo no me dejes amiga

Navi: Li-Link no t-te pon-gas así siempre fui feliz cuando estuve contigo y siempre seré tú amiga y hada de destino *desaparece*

Knil: Rauro maldición la poción no funciona porque

Rauro: debe ser por esa espada Knil mi hora a llegado ten esto ahora es tuyo cuida y protege a los demás, Link mi niño no te rindas nunca

Knil: *coge el medallón del sabio de la luz * Ra-Rauro

Dark Link: ja viejo tonto

Link: Knil coge el cuerpo de Rauro y vete con el medallón por el portal yo te sigo después

Knil: Li- *mira a Link con los ojos completamente rojos no se había percatado de que Navi también había sido herida y ya no estaba* luz que nos cuidas y nos abrigas

Dark Link: otra vez eso no apren-

Link: esto es entre tú y yo no con Navi, ni con Rauro, ni con ningún otro *la marca de la trifuerza brilla intensamente* no matarás a nadie más *pensando: Navi, Rauro, amigos, todos denme su valor por favor mi valor no es suficiente necesito del suyo*

?: Amo

Dark Link: pero que

**_El brillo de la trifuerza se había hecho tan grande que en el suelo se había formado la trifuerza_**

Link: Dark Link cruzaste la línea al tocar a mis amigos nunca te lo perdonaré

**_Un pelicano dorado se había formado en las espaldas de Link quien estaba de pie_**

?: Vamos amo yo le daré todo el valor que necesite

**_Link corrió directo hacia donde estaba Dark Link y este por primera vez comenzó a dudar de la fuerza de su nueva arma ya que esta no surtía efecto en Link, la espada no sólo anulaba los efectos de las posiciones sino que también usaba los miedos de las personas en su contra, hiciera lo que hiciera no podía flaquear la determinación de Link y en una de esas Link lanza lejos a Dark Link lejos de una embestida_**

Dark Link: porque mi espada no tiene efecto en ti

?: Amo levante la espada a los cielos y libere la luz que contiene, esta no es la luz de las Diosas esta luz es del valor suyo y de todos los que usted aprecia

**_Así Link alzó la espada y de un tajo vertical liberó una luz que se abrió paso por el suelo hasta Dark Link, quien intentó repeler esta luz pero su espada no la soportó y termino partiéndose y llevándose uno de sus brazos_**

Link: esta es la Luz del Valor *pensando: gracias Navi, Rauro, a todos y a...*

?: Fay amo, me llamo Fay

Link: gracias Fay

**_El portal para ir al cuarto de las Diosas estaba abierto y Dark Link entre maldiciones también se fue en un tumulto de oscuridad_**

Knil: vamos Link

Link: si *envaina la espada maestra y cruza el portal junto a Knil*

**_En las afueras de la guarida gerudo_**

Josuhe: bien Nabooru pasa por el portal que te abriré, Majora cubre toda la guarida con un escudo, que nada pase, Luz que nos cuidas y abrigas danos acceso a tu manto y cuida de esta alma buena y fuerte

Majora: padre llegó

Ganondorf: graahh

Josuhe: vamos a acabar todo de una vez por todas *una aura oscura envuelve a Josuhe y sus ojos se tornan amarillos a parte le salen garras y la complexión de su cuerpo cambia a una más robusta en los músculos* venga Ganondorf muestra tú verdadera forma

**_Así lo hizo y Ganondorf tomó su forma Ganon y ambas bestias comenzaron su pelea descarnada_**  
**_Cortés, mordidas, hechizos todo se lanzaban no daban tregua, era una pelea en la cual el primero que bajará la guardia perdería_**

Nabooru: pero como pueden seguir después de tanto batallar

Majora: sus deseos son los que los mueven Ganondorf quiere obtener lo que es suyo y así poder volver a intentar cumplir su ambición y mi padre el de proteger las cosas que existen y que nada las cambie para mal

Ganondorf: jeje je jejeje el héroe caerá ante la oscuridad

Josuhe: que eso *siente una punzada* Link no él no perderá ante la oscuridad * regresa a su cuerpo normal a excepción de la aura negra y los ojos amarillos* Link toma todo el valor que necesites *la trifuerza comienza a brillar* esta es la diferencia entre tú y yo, tú te dejaste llevar por el poder y yo lo manejó para el beneficio de los demás, si la oscuridad no me logró controlar el poder tampoco lo hará Ruminios reprilox carnios enbestid craos *una ola de rayos comenzaron a caer encima de Ganondorf sin parar hasta que un gran rayo cegó a todos al tocar el suelo*

**_En el suelo se encontraba Ganondorf en su forma normal completamente débil_**

Ganondorf: po-poder

Josuhe: jamás mientras yo exista y soy eterno Rescatim Padshie *una luz evapora a Ganondorf* ahora si quédate del otro lado

Majora: padre

Josuhe: también lo sentiste

Majora: creé que el héroe este bien

Josuhe: no sabría decirte, pero espero que este bien

Nabooru: a donde enviaste a Ganondorf

Josuhe: Nabooru no pasaste el portal?

Majora: se lo dije pero no quiso

Nabooru: no evadas mi pregunta

Josuhe: no la, bah lo envié de vuelta donde los muertos deben estar

Nabooru: oh, ya veo

Majora: padre

Josuhe: si, vamos Nabooru debemos ir con los demás ellos te lo explicarán mejor que yo

**_Sin decir más atravesaron el portal por el cual esperaban los demás, en el volcán los goron y el grupo de Zelda no tenían las cosas fáciles el Rey Dodongo era más fuerte que antes y su punto débil había sido reforzado_**

Darunia: agh es un hueso duro de roer

Impa: no hay como derrotarlo sino hayamos la forma de descubrir su punto débil

Goron: estamos perdidos

Darunia: a callar no daré un paso atrás hasta ver caer al Rey Dodongo

Zelda: si pero como *siente una pulsada en el corazón*

Impa: Princesa

Zelda: Li-Link

Darunia: no sé quién es pero siento que alguien me pide ayuda

Impa: ese chico debe aprender a pedir las cosas

Zelda: je sí, Link toma lo que necesites estamos para ayudarnos

?: Vamos querida no te quedes atrás tú también brilla como nunca

Zelda: *el fragmento de la trifuerza brilla y sale un arco* ya sé que hacer, Impa y Jefe Darunia entretenga al Rey Dodongo

Impa&Darunia: bien

Zelda: *suspira* vamos tú puedes *alza el arco y una flechas doradas aparecen* Flechas de Hylia

**_En el momento que Impa y Darunia habían frenado en seco al Rey Dodongo las flechas doradas lo atraviesan derrotándolo_**

Zelda: si le di

?: Ten más confianza en ti

Zelda: eh será, no puede ser o si

Impa: Princesa funcionó, que le pasa

Zelda: nada, solo imaginaciones mías

Darunia: gracias a las dos, mi pueblo se lo agradecerá por siempre

Impa: fue un placer

Zelda: si, pero jefe necesitamos que venga con nosotras

Darunia: de acuerdo pero primero Gorons regresen al pueblo y protejan los alrededores que no se les escapé nada

Todos los Gorons: si, Jefe Darunia

**_Después de eso los tres pasaron por el portal en donde los esperarían los demás y las explicaciones que han de calmar las dudas de Darunia_**


	8. Nuevas aliadas y Una gran sorpresa

**_En el salón de las Diosas estaban Saria y Ruto las Diosas habían ido a ser algo lo cual era una mentira simplemente querían alejar a su hermana Din antes que estalle por la personalidad de la Princesa Zora_**

Saria: je ya veo *incomoda*

Ruto: si, Zelda es muy alzada que se cree

**_En eso llegan Zelda, Impa y Darunia_**

Darunia: Buenas quienes son

Saria: un placer Saria Sabia del Bosque

Ruto: Ruto Sabia del Agua *en seco*

Darunia: jo soy Darunia Sabio del Fuego

Impa: ?

Zelda: disculpe Jefe Darunia como supo que era un sabio

Darunia: oh es que una chica sombría me llamo así antes de que nos atacará y revivirá al Rey Dodongo

Zelda: grrrrr esa maldita

Saria: eh disculpe princesa

Zelda: eh si Saria

Saria: no sé por qué pero su vestimenta me recuerda a alguien solo que él lo usa en verde

Zelda: eh esto fu-fue

**_Antes de que Zelda se pudiese explicar llegan Josuhe y Majora en compañía de Nabooru_**

Josuhe: hoooola Saaaaria, ¿dónde están?

Majora: padre esta haya junto a varias personas, no alcanzo a distinguir si las Diosas están

Nabooru: ¿padre?

Josuhe: por Hylia, vamos después te explicó sí solo no me preguntes ni hagas más acotaciones sobre Majora *mientras esto último se decían los tres ya habían avanzado hasta donde estaban Zelda, Impa y compañía* y bien Zel- *mira como están vestidas Zelda y Impa* no creía que tuvieras una obsesión así Zelda aunque te falló el color es verde no rojo

Zelda: *completamente ruborizada* no es nada de eso, esta es una túnica para po-poder entrar en un volcán y *se va a cambiar completamente enojada por escuchar las risas de Josuhe*

Impa: *mirada asesina* Josuhe no te aproveches de la inocencia de Zelda

Josuhe: *se esconde detrás de Majora* hay que miedo

Nabooru: si no te hubiese visto pelear antes te diría miedoso

Josuhe: no compares a Ganondorf con Impa, ella es peor cuando se enfada

**_En eso llegan Knil y Link con el cuerpo de Rauru_**

Saria: Link *corre y lo abraza, este sin más rompe en llanto en los brazos de su amiga*

Josuhe: Knil ¿qué paso? *para esto Zelda ya había regresado*

Knil: no esperábamos esto, pero Rauru ha muerto lo asesino Dark Link y no solo a él a Na-Navi también

Zelda: no, Link Knil *derrama lágrimas y es abrazada por Impa*

Josuhe: *toma a Knil y lo abraza* suelta todo lo que contienes

Knil: *entre lágrimas* no pude impedirlo, no pudimos traerlo

**_Todos estaban tristes el sabio más antiguo había fallecido_**

Knil: debo de hacer algo más *se pone enfrente de los sabios* Soy Knil y soy el Nuevo Sabio de la Luz nombrado por Rauru como su sucesor *el emblema brilla*

**_Los demás sabios asienten y sus emblemas también brillan_**

Saria: Link

Link: tranquila Saria ya estoy mejor *se suelta de Saria* bueno los sabios están reunidos

Din: no te fuerces chico ve y haz lo que debes hacer nosotras explicaremos a los sabios lo que pasa

Nayru: si no te pongas cargas que no te corresponden héroe

Farore: esta vez no las tienes que cargar solo tú

Josuhe: yo te ayudo

Zelda: Link yo

Impa: Princesa como líder de los sabios y portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría la necesitamos aquí

Zelda: pe-

Link: no te preocupes Zelda y gracias

Knil: yo si iré con ustedes

Josuhe: no quédate, ahora eres un sabio escucha a las Diosas ellas te aconsejarán muy bien

Knil: *asiente*

**_Los dos salen con el cuerpo de Rauru y en las afueras del bosque lo entierran y le hacen una lápida, también alado le hacen una a Navi_**

Link: descansen amigos

Josuhe: ellos lo harán des- *ruidos*

Link: que pasa, no me digas que más problemas

Josuhe: no lo sé, espera Lana eres ¿tú?

Lana: je ho-hola eh, antes de que me digas algo fue idea de Cia

Josuhe: así que Cia, entonces las dos están aquí *poniéndose pálido*

Link: ¿quiénes son ellas? Amigas o enemigas y porque ella me mira raro

Josuhe: ah sí, son amigas mías Lana es una bruja que conocí hace mucho tiempo y su hermana Cia es igual

Lana: si y hace mucho que no vas a casa, a todo esto donde está tu anillo de bodas

Link: ¿anillo de bodas?, estas casado, espera no me digas que

Josuhe: silencio, si Lana estuvo merodeando por aquí ella está cerca y créeme ella tiene un buen oído cuando le conviene

Cia: me pregunto quién tiene un buen oído *lanza un hechizo e inmovilidad a Josuhe* hola Link, no te preocupes esto es para que no corra mi esposo, sé qu_e_ no tienes la culpa

Link:?

Lana: debes de estar confundido, déjame explicarte nosotras somos brujas que vemos el pasar de las historias, es más sabemos la tuya de cómo venciste a Ganondorf y tu logró en Termina, a todo esto sentimos a Majora cuando estuvimos viniendo para acá don- Link creo que tu gorro cambio de forma

Link: ¿eh? A que te refieres *coge su gorro* Majora ¿cómo? Cuando rayos llegaste a mi gorro

Majora: no me saques esa mujer da miedo

Link: Lana?

Majora: no ella es dulce, la que da miedo es la de pelo plateado

Lana: oh mi hermana Cia bueno como dije Josuhe no va a casa en mucho tiempo y Cia lo ha extrañado

Link: no sabíamos de su relación

Lana: y no deberían saber al menos nuestra existencia, pero como mi hermana quería venir a verlo

Cia: esperas que crea que en una explosión perdiste el anillo

Josuhe: *blanco completamente* si es que no tuvimos otra opción nos perseguían y estábamos cansados y heridos, no es así Link

Cia: con que Link estaba hay

Link: eh! Si eso o-currio

Cia: bien si Link lo dice *quita el hechizo a Josuhe* bueno los veo en el cuarto vamos Lana

Lana: si! *se va con Cia*

Link: ¿Qué explosión? ¿Qué persecución? ¿Qué intentaste?

Josuhe: lo primero que se me ocurrió ya

Link: y tenías que involucrarme, a todo esto en donde perdiste el anillo que no le quisiste decir

Josuhe: bueno, te acuerdas de la ocasión que tú estuviste deprimido porque supuestamente Zelda se casaba con alguien de otro reino

Link: yo no la vergüenza que sentí al enterarme de que el que se casaba era su tío Diosas Knil no paraba de reírse de mí, también recuerdo que Saria no quiso matar por ir a la Cas-

Josuhe: *susurrando* que ella tiene buen oído, y si fue en la Casa de las Gerudas por Kakariko

Link: como se te ocurre perder lo hay

Josuhe: yo que sé de copa en copa alguna lo debió tomar

Link: cómo pudiste ser tan descuidado

Josuhe: mira Link si Cia se entera de lo que pasó ese día ni Ganondorf, ni el Heraldo de la Oscuridad, ni Mord acabarán conmigo y ni tú te salvarás o te estás olvidando que Saria ya la primera vez se enojó como nunca que pasara si lo recuerda

Link: *tiembla*

**_En lo que Link y Josuhe discutían y se alteran entre ellos mismos, lejos Cia y Lana estaban hablando mientras los miraban_**

Lana: sigo sin creerlo le creíste

Cia: no, ni una palabra, Josuhe siempre ha sido malo mintiendo desde que nos conocimos

Lana: entonces porque

Cia: porque *mira unos minutos a los chicos y después cambia su mirada hacia donde están las lápidas* para que dejen de preocupar a quienes nos han dejado y ellos se concentren en lo que tienen que hacer y el castigo de Josuhe por perder el anillo en la Casa Geruda puede esperar

Lana: *paralizada* co-mo es que

Cia: por favor creías que no me enteraría, hermanita tienes mucho que aprender *regresa a mirar a los chicos* hey ustedes van a venir

Link: ya vamos

Josuhe: en camino

Majora: *sigue escondido en el gorro de Link*

Link: a todo esto Majora sal ya de mi gorro

Josuhe: Majora cuando llegó

Link: no se lo noté cuando Lana me dijo que mi gorro estaba diferente

Josuhe: venga ya Majora Cia no te va a hacer nada

Majora: e-estas seguro padre

Josuhe: si no tienes de que estar asustado, vamos que tenemos que alcanzar a las chicas

**_En el cuarto de las Diosas los sabios sostenían sus medallones y sabían que debían hacer, Zelda también les contó sobre la presencia que le ayudó en la pelea_**

Farore: no lo puedo creer Hylia

Nayru: Nuestra pequeña te hablo

Din: no sé porque se sorprenden es su reencarnación tarde o temprano pasaría *mira a Zelda y la figura dorada detrás de ella* hay mi tontita hermana menor

**_En eso Cia y los demás ya habían ingresado y quedaron impresionados con lo que veían_**

Link: soy yo o veo doble

Josuhe: Hy-lia

Fay: amo detectó a muchas personas entre ellas seres Divinos, Zelda y Josuhe son reconocibles aunque Zelda está algo diferente

Link: Fay rayos con todo esto olvide preguntar por ti, perdóname

Josuhe: Fay Hylia quien falta mi mujer

Cia: estoy alado tuyo

Josuhe: ah sí olvide que tú llegaste primera *recibe un pellizcó en la mejilla de parte de Cia* ta-ta-ta duele Cia

Impa: así que ella es la famosa Cia

Cia: Impa verdad es un placer, gracias por ayudar a mi tonto marido en sus idioteces

Impa: je él también me ha ayudado en una que otra misión

Majora: padre estas bien

Josuhe: si estoy bien, Diosas saben cómo poder sacar a Fay de la espada maestra

Nayru: no solo Hylia conocía a la perfección a Fay, nosotras sólo ayudamos en darle más poder a la espada

Josuhe: mmm y ahora como podremos comunicar con Hylia *mira a Zelda y la presencia que está detrás de ella*

Zelda: creo que yo podría comunicarme con ella, si ella se pudo comunicar conmigo creo que yo también puedo *cierra los ojos y comienza a pensar lo que le quiere decir* ella dice que solo el héroe puede sacar a Fay de la espada pero tiene concentrarse y hallarla dentro de la misma

Knil: ya lo oíste Link a concentrarse se dicho

Impa: pero eso es más fácil decir que hacer

Josuhe: por suerte tenemos a una maestra en lo que se refiere a concentración y técnicas de meditación no Impa

Impa: bueno se algunas técnicas pero no para llamarme maestra en ese ámbito

Link: Impa conozco su fuerza y su habilidad en combate *hace una reverencia* por favor necesito de su guía

Impa:...

Cia: sé que podrás guiar a este joven muy bien

Zelda: no te preocupes por mí, me enseñaste bien y podré cuidarme sola

Impa: está bien, te ayudaré Link con lo que se

Link: muchas gracias Impa

Farore: vengan conmigo los dos por este lado hay donde podrán realizar lo necesario sin interrupciones

**_Impa y Link siguen a la Diosa en silencio a la parte de atrás de la habitación_**

Lana: Cia crees que podrá lograrlo

Cia: no lo sé a sufrido mucho y más por lo que ha tenido que ver a pesar de ser tan joven

Zelda: lo dicen por lo de derrotar a Ganondorf

Lana: no sólo por eso bueno

Majora: yo le hice sufrir mucho pues su alma ya estaba lastimada

Josuhe: vamos todos que son esos ánimos

Knil: es verdad él lo conseguirá

Cia: cómo puedes estar tan seguro tú, ustedes mejor que nadie sabe lo que él sufre por dentro

Lana: hermana tranquila

Josuhe: sabes tienes razón

Knil: si nosotros conocemos a Link mejor que nadie *Knil sonríe* y sabes algo más

Josuhe: por qué decimos que lo va a conseguir es simple

Josuhe&Knil: porque confiamos en ese tonto *chocan los puños*

**_Eso deja mudó a todos_**

Saria: es verdad Link siempre se levanta

Darunia: jo entonces no hay que temer

Ruto: jum tiene que lograrlo

Cia: en verdad ustedes los hombres siempre toman todo a la ligera

Nabooru: *suspira* nunca piensan en las consecuencias de sus acciones

Zelda&Ruto: ?

Knil: oh por favor eso no es cierto, bueno no todo el tiempo

Nayru: jijijijiji así se formaron desde que inició la vida

Din: no tiene remedio alguno

Josuhe: de que hablas, claro que hay un remedio para eso

Lana: ¡he! Que dices

Josuhe: je *mira a Nayru quien también reía* el remedio es una buena mujer pues como dicen detrás de un loco sin remedio esta una mujer que le regaña y cura sus heridas *sonríe*

Cia: *completamente roja* cállate tonto

Din: veo que las observadoras decidieron aparecer

Nayru: cuál fue el motivo las trajo

Lana: bueno Diosas sabemos que nuestra existencia tiene que ser desconocida pero

Cia: entenderán que no dejaría que ellos se enfrentarán solos nuevamente contra lo que quiera ser esa cosa

Josuhe: te preocupas mucho por los chicos

Din: no tienen que disculparse

Nayru: toda ayuda es bien recibida

Din: solo una cosa

Josuhe: no me da buena espina pero que es

Din: como se conocieron

Josuhe: bueno eso je

Cia: je es una larga historia


	9. Extra La Bruja guía y EL Brujo perdido

Din: y bien

Josuhe: bien ¿qué?

Din: nos lo contarán

Nayru: si por díganos

Nabooru: el saberlo, para qué, porque el interés Diosa Nayru

Nayru: para ver si eso ayuda a algunos

Knil&Lana: jejeje *risa nerviosa*

Nabooru: ?

Darunia: ja *alegre* esa sería una buena historia

Zelda/Hylia: no entiendo eso Diosa/*pensando* porque el ser medio despistada es la mayor característica que posee

Saria: mmm si quiero saber así podre aconsejar a alguien que conozco que es todo un casó en estos temas *aura de hermana mayor*

Ruto: yo solo sé que ya tengo prometido *Zelda da un pequeño brinco* oh lo tendría si apareciera un ser indicado

Saria: ya encontrarás a un buen Zora

Nayru: Bueno y nos contarán *los mira con ojitos de cachorro*

Josuhe: eh que lo cuente Cia yo ya me puse de narrador

Cia: yo porque, mejor tú yo que sé lo que pensabas

Lana: y porque no los dos Josuhe contaría hasta un punto y después mi hermana

Cia&Josuhe: ok

Cia: empieza tú

Josuhe: donde quedó eso de las damas primero

Cia: no me vengas con eso, además alguien tiene que contar como llegaste y ese eres tú ya que no sabíamos cómo lo hiciste

Josuhe: rayos, bueno eh empezaré por

**_Vista de Josuhe_**

**_Ya llevaba muchos años rondando por las tierras inferiores como eran conocidas en ese tiempo todo lo que vemos y conocen, lo que si es que casi siempre no sabía dónde me encontraba exactamente y quería encontrarme con Majora, para esto ya me había encontrado con las Diosas Din, Farore y Nayru, cansado decidí acampar en medio de un bosque_**

Josuhe: el cansancio sí que me está pasando factura, hoy camine más de lo necesario y el pantano me quito bastante energía *mira el cielo* como estarán todos Link *ruidos* eh que fue eso *saca unos cuchillos* lo que seas no estoy de humor así que vete

**_Vista de Cia_**

**_Estuve caminando por un bosque, no sé en qué época estamos, la verdad no me interesa, solo quería alejarme de mi hermana_**

Cia: en serio a veces creo que es mi conciencia y no mi hermana *nota una tenue iluminación* eh que es eso fuego no se supone que este bosque esta deshabitado, pero que digo si ni siquiera se en que año estoy, será mejor que me marché *pisa unas ramas*

?: Eh que fue eso *saca unos cuchillos* lo que seas no estoy de humor así que vete

Cia: mierda, tengo que irme aunque quien es ese extraño y porque me parece *escucha pasos* rayos *se va corriendo hasta perderse en la oscuridad*

**_Vista de Josuhe_**

**_No recibía respuesta ante mi amenaza, será un animal venga vamos ármate de valor y mira lo que es no puede ser algo peor de lo que ya has visto, así que avance y atravesé los arbustos y_**

Josuhe: enserio nada, en verdad creó que me volví loco si es que ya no lo estoy *camina de regreso y se tira en la pequeña zona que tenía para dormir* lo mejor es ¡que! *bosteza* duerma

**_Vista de Autor_**

**_La noche se ponía fría y pasaba sin mayor incomodidad para nuestros hechiceros pues pronto sabrían que el hilo rojo se había atado en ellos sin que lo notarán_**

**_Vista de Cia_**

**_Ya había amanecido y el sol me daba en la cara, apenas me levantaba y no quería saber nada de lo que había discutido con mi hermana, pero entonces_** **_recordé a ese chico_**

Cia: porque sigo pensando en ese chico, será mejor que me cambie de ropa y seguir con lo que hacemos *se cambia y se va aún cuarto especial*

**_Mientras que Josuhe_**

Josuhe: ya amaneció que rabia *gruñido* y tengo hambre, maldición espero encontrar un lago sino me expondré a no poderme concentrarme en medio de un lío

**_Así recogí todas las cosas que tenía para adentrarme en el bosque creo haberme demorado hora y media en encontrar por suerte un lago_**

Josuhe: ¡sí! Aleluya creía que me moriría, oh espera ya no puedo morir en teoría je *siente un escalofrío* ¿Qué es esta sensación? siento como si me observarán de seguro es solo es mi imaginación, mejor *se saca la camisa y las botas, se queda con el pantalón recogido y un cuchillo* a pescar *salta al lago*

**_Vista de Cia_**

Cia: no puede ser, pero sí es, si el chico de ayer

Lana: ¿qué chico?

Cia: he uno cualquiera

Lana: Cia se supone que eres la mayor y no hagas eso de irte por hay

Cia: ya no empecemos de nuevo, además es algo extraño

Lana: ¿qué cosa?

Cia: lo que pasa es que este chico siento que lo eh visto antes, no piensas que es extraño ya que no salimos de aquí peor hablar con otras personas

Lana: *mira al chico y se queda en shock* e-ese no puede ser

Cia: Lana que te pasa, parece que viste un fantasma

Lana: Cia en verdad no lo reconoces

Cia: eh *mira al extraño y estaba contento por tener unos cuantos pescados* no ni la menor idea de quien es

Lana: es el hermano de Link, él que fue reencarnado por ese monstruo para que matase a la reencarnación de la Diosa Hylia

Cia: eso no puede ser ya han pasado años desde ese hecho porque no ha cambiado físicamente hablando

Lana: no lo sé, esto nos pasa por concentrarnos más en Link y no en lo que lo rodea

Cia: no lo digas de esa manera, lo dices como si tuviésemos una obsesión por él

Lana: oh *tono triste*

Cia: ¿Qué te pasa?

Lana: lo que pasa es que me pregunto si recuerda a Majora

Cia: *se entristece* no se tal vez

**_Nosotras sabíamos lo que paso con la máscara después de haber absorbido tanta energía negativa, estaba claro que perdería el control y así lo hizo, término destruyendo todo sin que nadie lo pudiese controlar aunque un extraño brillo hizo que volviera a su estado de máscara_**

Lana: hermana *mueve su mano enfrente de Cia* hola hay alguien

Cia: si lo tuviera enfrente mío *un leve rubor se asoma en sus mejillas* y-yo

Lana: *mirada pícara* tú qué eh, no te estarás enamorando de él

Cia: *colorada* déjate de tonterías

Lana: buuueeeeeeno si tú lo dices

**_Vista de Josuhe_**

Josuhe: uff, sí que estuvo bueno el baño, aunque también lo necesitaba además de que por fin conseguí la comida *mira como los pescados se acaban en la pequeña fogata que había hecho*

**_Si así era mi vida ahora desligada a todo lo que fue a todo lo que era lo que puedo ser_**

Josuhe: *triste* Link Majora ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo? *enfadado* porque soy yo el que tiene que llevar este destino porque *golpea un árbol* ha *grita* parece que pude desahogarme, aunque sea un poco

**_La verdad es que no culpaba a nadie pero en esos años preguntaba ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se dio el ataque? ¿Por qué el destino de mi hermano? No lo entendía_**

**_Vista de Cia_**

Cia: parece enojado por algo ¿Qué lo podía alterar así?

Lana: sigues observándolo *Cia asiente con la cabeza* me he puesto a ver los templos ya que todo está en calma

Cia: ¿templos? ¿Cuáles los que Link visitó?

Lana: si, aunque no sólo esos hay otros más como por ejemplo he este que se encuentra en las cercanías de donde está, ha José, Joel Jos- ah Josuhe

Cia: mmmm no sabía que había templos cercanos a ese bosque

Lana: aparente solo ésta ese por donde esta él me dio curiosidad si está cerca o no

Cia: así pues él está ¿Dónde rayos está? *comienza a mover la imagen* no está

Lana: como que no está *mueve la imagen hasta donde estaba Josuhe* ¿Cómo es que puede esconder alguien así?

**_Es verdad como alguien se puede perder así_**

Cia: ¿Dónde te metiste? ¿Dónde estás? *sonido de puerta*

**_Vista de Josuhe_**

Josuhe: a esos pescados sí que estaban deliciosos *mira un pequeño bulto* tendré que hacer durar estos tres pescados cocinados, je esta merienda será genial, bueno lo mejor es saber para donde me voy a dirigir

**_Decidí trepar un árbol, se le veía que tenía un largo tronco y así fue, vaya que era grande podría ver_**

Josuhe: árboles, árboles y más árbol- espera eso de ahí es un templo *se queda en silencio unos minutos* lo mejor es que vaya ya que no hay nada más y no tengo nada que perder

**_Baje lo más rápido que pude de ese árbol y cuando toque suelo realice un hechizo para aumentar la velocidad y poder llegar al templo el cual lo tenía marcado con un hechizo de guía para poder llegar y no perderme en este espeso bosque, al llegar_**

Josuhe: uff ya me está haciendo efecto el hechizo de velocidad *saca una botella con agua y bebe la mitad del agua que llevaba* a por lo menos recupere el aliento ahora el templo

**_Camine decidido a ver que secretos tenia, al acercarme a la puerta volví a sentir ese escalofrío otra vez sentía que me observaban, no le hice caso ya había quedado que solo era mi imaginación y nada más, el templo por dentro era muy espacioso y bueno en ruinas algunos pilares caídos, pero los principales parecían que resistían por mucho tiempo más, al llegar a la sala principal noté que en medio había una gran tablilla y llevaba una inscripción_**

Josuhe: esto sí que es interesante *va a donde estaba ubicada la tablilla* parece estar bien cuidada como la mayoría de las cosas en este salón

**_Era impresionante como casi nada estaba destruido solo unas cuantas grietas que no impedían leer los jeroglíficos y el evidente polvo_**

Josuhe: venga a ver que dice, pero cómo es esto posible esta escritura se parece a la de mi época, a la de cuando era un mago que estaba al servicio del Rey, es muy idéntica, esto significa que más pueblos pudieron sobrevivir, o lo intentaron, a ver la tablilla dice "este mundo fu-fue creado por tres Divinidades" eh serán "sus nombres son Din, Farore y Nayru" pues si estas son las hermanas de Hylia algo más está escrito pero no entiendo bien "significan" no comprendo bien esta parte, pero puedo retomar lo que dice aquí "después de crear la Trifuerza decidieron marcharse y entregarle el cuidado de este poder inmenso a su hermana Hylia" wau y que pesado, una responsabilidad muy grande, mucho para una sola persona incluso si es una Divinidad, el resto está igual aunque la base haya sido el idioma que se usaba en aquella época tiene muchas variaciones solo entiendo "pueblo" "fieles" mmm "servidores de las Diosas" y este símbolo donde lo he visto *recuerda a Impa* a si ella lo llevaba, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba su pueblo? s-sh- genial no lo recuerdo estupendo

**_Estaba algo frustrado, había pasado mucho tiempo y cuando creía que averiguaría más me estrelló horrible aunque bueno era interesante el templo_**

Josuhe: espera aquella pared luce diferente *se acerca a una pared* parece que estas inscripciones puedo leer sin ningún problema "Las Diosas también le concedieron un puesto a unas brujas, ellas observarán el transcurso de la historia y guiar si así lo deseaban, aunque no directamente y su existencia debía ser un secreto" sus nombres parecen haber sido borrados tal vez para guardar el secreto, aquí también hay algo, esta borrado aunque medio legible dice "Alux not patus op xig arjes" *se abre un portal y cae en el mismo por estar apoyándose en la pared* todo me da vueltas, estúpido portal

**_Había aparecido en una especie de jardín extenso_**

Josuhe: por lo menos no está lleno de estatuas de alguien, eso daría incomodidad

**_Pero al alzar la mirada note el gran castillo situado enfrente de mí_**

Josuhe: ¿En dónde demonios fui a caer? lo mejor será que busque como regresar, si es que puedo

**_Caminé creo que por horas por tantos pasillos hasta que escuché unas voces detrás de una puerta parecían ser de mujeres_**

Josuhe: bueno creo que me podrán ayudar *decidí abrir la puerta*

**_Vista de Cia y Josuhe _**(nota: los puse juntos pues también pondré sus pensamientos)

**_No podía creer lo que veía estaba claramente idiotizado ante la chica de pelo blanco que tenía ante mí_**

**_Era él pero como no podía ser, una ilusión eso debería de ser es imposible que Josuhe esté aquí_**

Lana: ¿Cómo es que llegaste?

Josuhe: *pensando "pero que linda es y sus ojos quieren será po-"* este yo bueno, primero mi nombre es

Cia: Josuhe el mag-

Josuhe: Brujo, Brujo Majora así me nombraron hace mucho tiempo, como es

Lana: eso es algo complicado

Josuhe: complicado pe- *recuerda las inscripciones de la pared* son las brujas que observan el transcurso de la historia

Cia&Lana: !

Josuhe: no puede ser *pensando "estoy jodido si Din se entera de esto ni Farore ni Nayru le quitan la idea de un castigarme de alguna manera aunque"* el ver tan hermosa mujer valen los castigos que sean *miraba a la pelo blanco*

Lana: *mira a Cia y Josuhe* si, hermana creó que es contigo el cumplido

Cia: *ruborizada* ¡cómo!

Josuhe: ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? sí no es molestia

Lana: me llamo Lana y ella es mi hermana mayor Cia y bueno como es que supiste lo que hacemos

Josuhe: ¡eh! un templo decía algo de las Diosas, creaciones, la trifuerza, Hylia y en una pared estaba sobre ustedes aunque quien escribió sobre ustedes debió de ser otra persona pues el tipo de escritura era diferente aunque tenían la misma base

Cia: así y cuál es esa base *curiosa*

Josuhe: la de mi era

Lana: pero si la escritura en Altarea n-

Josuhe: no esa era o como se diga *desanimado* me refiero a la de *un nudo en la garganta* en la cual todo empezó

Cia: *punzada en el corazón* ya veo, no deberías de hablar de ello si te trae malos recuer-

Lana: *alterada* espera ¿Cómo es que recuerdas todo?

**_Era verdad como era posible que Josuhe supiese de esa vida, aun reencarnado no debía de recordar nada_**

Cia: *pensando "y si recuerda esa vida entonces también recuerda a Majora, pu-puede ser que seas el mismo que me en-" sacude levemente su cabeza*

Josuhe: bueno si miren de las historias que pasaron recuerdan la del Heraldo de la Muerte que me reencarna *vi como asentaban con la cabeza las hermanas* pues también me dio los recuerdos mi pasada vida aunque él solo quiso ponerme los peores y no sé si por accidente o coincidencia pero los buenos momentos llegaron también

Cia: es por eso que no obedeciste las órdenes que te habían dado *alegre*

Lana: wau *mira de reojo a Cia y sabe que ella no mostraba interés en nada hasta ahora* sería interesante si nos contarás como era tu vida antes del ataque de los monstruos antes de que te encontrarás con la Diosa Hylia claro si tú quieres

Josuhe: *pensando "sabía que Lana me caería bien claro que me quería quedar, bueno también quería cruzarme con Majora y así poder ayudar a mi hermano, pero están estos nuevos sentimientos hacia Cia" pero antes de dar respuesta*

Cia: no

Josuhe: porq-

Cia: las Diosas nos dieron este cargo y también nos dijeron que nadie debía conocer nuestra existencia

Lana: hermana

Josuhe: yo sé de las Diosas las conocí hace un tanto de tiempo y me llevo bien con dos de ellas y bueno me creo entender con la otra se q-

Cia: no, te tienes que ir abriré el portal para que regreses *siente que su corazón se rompe*

**_Cada palabra que decía hacia que mi corazón se achicara cada vez más y lo sabía porque era porque estaba tirando al hombre que me enamoré dos veces, la primera fue cuando era un simple mago y después todo un brujo, ahora enfrente de mi con todos sus recuerdos intactos con su antigua y nueva vida mi corazón latía por él y solo él, pero no se puede dar_**

Josuhe: ya veo, no puedo quedarme

Lana: no Josuhe, hermana las Diosas

Cia: Lana tú lo dijiste soy la mayor y esta es mi decisión

**_En mi cabeza resonaba esas últimas palabras, esa era la triste realidad ellas conocían las historias y eso incluía la mía y yo solo era un monstruo, una bestia más hecha para el mal_**

Cia: vamos en la parte de afuera abriré el portal

**_Los tres nos dirigíamos a donde había dicho, yo iba al frente Lana me seguía de cerca diciéndome no sé qué cosas la verdad es que estaba metida en mis pensamientos cada tanto miraba de reojo a Josuhe quien nos seguía mudo, no emitía ni un solo ruido nada, no podía creer lo que iba a hacer, al salir del castillo cerca de un árbol abrí el portal_**

Josuhe: bueno eso es todo

Lana: her-

Josuhe: fue un placer Lana me dio mucho gusto conocerte, sigue siendo así como eres y cuídate mucho si *mira a Cia* y tú también *susurra* ilusominap *cruza el portal*

**_Vista de Cia_**

**_No podía contener las lágrimas que salían sin parar, lo que había hecho ha-había matado a mi corazón_**

Lana: Cia *triste*

Cia: me iré a mi habitación *se va sollozando*

Lana: hermana, Josuhe cuídate y perdónala

**_Vista de Josuhe_**

**_Había realizado una ilusión de mí atravesando el portal por suerte el hechizo afecto al portar ya que se cerró eso y que había un árbol cerca para esconderme_**

Josuhe: lo siento Majora, Link pero seré egoísta por esta vez *mira al castillo* juro que haré que me aceptes tengo toda una vida y más para hacerlo

**_Los días pasaban y decidí que le dejaría flores, rosas en su ventana, la primera vez fue un ramo ya que tarde dos días enteros en encontrar su cuarto el cual buscaba en la mañana y tarde no quería tener algún accidente, como decía le deje una manzana y se me ocurrió dejarle una nota "lo pruebas o no" decía y no funcionó como esperaba pues Cia había creído que fue Lana y la regaño, me sentí mal por Lana , llevaba varias semanas allí y no daba fruto nada de lo que hacía excepto lo de las rosas y flores, ella los tenía en varios floreros je a ese paso le llenaría el cuarto de flores y rosas, estuve un día tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos y caminando en círculos por un pasillo hasta que_**

Lana: no puede ser

Josuhe: he *regresa a ver por donde se produjo el sonido* Lana, esto es una ilusión *mira como Lana cruza los brazos* ok si soy yo

**_Me habían descubierto era el fin y solo veía una opción para que no se termine todo, iba a intentar convencer a Lana de que no hablará, pero antes de siquiera pronunciar una palabra ella me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hasta una habitación al entrar encendió la luz, tenía lo básico una cama, mesa y velas para la iluminación_**

Lana: aquí te puedes quedar

Josuhe: no le dirás a Cia que me regrese a

Lana: NO, se ve que te gusta mucho y aunque es terca mi hermana también siente lo mismo

Josuhe: entonces po- bueno eso es sencillo ella ve lo que soy una bestia un reencarnado por los demonios solo e-

Lana: eso no es verdad, ella no te ve así créeme yo he visto su mirada cuando te ve no es de rechazo, ella te quiere

Josuhe: entonces necesito que me ayudes con algo Lana llévala a los jardines los que están al noreste de aquí hay lo jugaré el todo o nada si Cia acepta lo que siento genial y si no te pediré que abras el portal y te lo juro cruzare sin trucos, sin ilusiones y sin mirar atrás

**_No me sorprendí de que Lana se haya quedado muda pero comprendió porque lo hacía así y se marchó claro que antes me dio un fuerte abrazo y me deseo suerte mañana, ese sería un día que no se me olvidará jamás_**

**_Vista de Cia_**

**_Otro día más, la verdad es que en estos últimos días me han llegado de manera inexplicable regalos si se los puede decir así y después de cierto objeto o mejor dicho manzana daba por segura que era Lana pues me quería animar a hacer algo pero cuando la encare, bueno se notaba que no era ella entonces ¿quién? Eso me preguntaba, él, no podía ser cruzó el portal, entonces serán señales del destino ¡ha! la verdad no sabía y fue entonces cuando me sacaron de mis pensamientos_**

Lana: hermana, oh veo que aún no te has cambiado

Cia: Lana que es lo que querías

Lana: bueno no se quería que caminemos juntas por lo menos un rato hace mucho que no lo hacemos si

**_La verdad es que no tenía ganas pero cualquier cosa para despejar mi mente era bien recibida_**

Cia: está bien Lana acepto, ahora déjame cambiarme

Lana: genial te dejo y espero afuera

**_Que hermana más energética tenia y tengo, pero antes de cambiarme tenía que hacer algo a lo cual ya me había acostumbrado y eso era ir a ver al pequeño balcón de mi ventana que me encontraría hoy rosa o flor, para mi alegría ese día no fue excepción pero había algo más una nota esta decía " Hoy puede ser esta la última rosa o el inicio de muchas más todo dependerá de lo que tu corazón me diga mi querida Bruja Guía" no entendía ese mensaje a que se refería y por qué mi corazón no paraba de latir fuertemente pero no puede pensar más en ello porque el grito de mi hermanita sobre que le salían raíces por esperarme me sacaron de mis pensamientos y así me cambie rápido._**

**_La caminata duró un buen rato tanto que pasamos por el jardín que estaba al noreste del castillo y hay lo vi lo que no podía creer y mi corazón se alegraba de ver_**

Josuhe: hola Cia ya me estaba impacientando porque no llegabas

Cia: co- Lana tu

Josuhe: ella no supo de mí sino hasta anoche, eh sido yo el que te ha dejado todos esos regalos por favor solo escucha esto

*poner la canción de arriba Decídselo a Cupido- Kinox*

Despierto de mi sueño  
Y no te tengo aquí a mi lado  
Añoro tu calor y esos abrazos tan largos  
La mirada que me cautivo desde aquel primer día  
La sonrisa tan bonita y bella en la que me perdía  
Miradas indiscretas sin que tú te des ni cuenta  
Pensando en cómo escribirte la canción más perfecta  
La más bella de todas mis estrofas y mis versos  
Plasmando sentimientos en mis canciones y cuentos  
Me pierdo en su mirada esos ojos que me cautivan  
Me quedo con cara de tonto cada vez que ella me mira  
Yo no soy perfecto y tampoco pretendo serlo  
Pero es un corazón puro el que te habla en este momento  
La dueña de mis latidos la única que los controla  
La única capaz de darle vida y fuerza a un alma rota  
Y es que mi bloc de notas ya se sabe hasta tu nombre  
Solamente quiero estar contigo no me importa donde

No importa lo que pase pequeña estaré contigo  
Porque tú eres el motivo por cual sigo mi camino  
Mucho tiempo paso yo no me doy por vencido  
No es tan fácil derrotarme, decídselo a cupido  
No importa lo que pase pequeña estaré contigo  
Porque tú eres el motivo por cual sigo mi camino  
Mucho tiempo paso yo no me doy por vencido  
No es tan fácil derrotarme, decídselo a cupido

Mi inspiración me llega cuando menos me lo espero  
Sentado en mi pupitre yo plasmo mis sentimientos  
Compongo melodías, cada día es mi rutina  
Dedicadas a ti porque eres la que me inspira  
Sabes lo que daría por un "Buenos Días" tuyo  
Yo ya sería feliz mi día iría por buen rumbo  
El amor es complicado, puede ser bueno o malo  
Pero si vale la pena yo creo que hay que intentarlo  
Prometo ser tu escudo cuando quieran golpearte  
Cuando quieran dañarte yo estaré para ayudarte  
Pa que sepas que no estarás sola que yo estoy contigo  
Que cuando tengas frio yo te hare de efecto abrigo  
Agarra mi mano es lo único que yo te pido  
Que no la sueltes jamás y que este siempre conmigo  
Solo me quedas tú cuando el tiempo no avanza  
Mi única esperanza de igualar la balanza

No importa lo que pase pequeña estaré contigo  
Porque tú eres el motivo por cual sigo mi camino  
Mucho tiempo paso yo no me doy por vencido  
No es tan fácil derrotarme, decídselo a cupido  
No importa lo que pase pequeña estaré contigo  
Porque tú eres el motivo por cual sigo mi camino  
Mucho tiempo paso yo no me doy por vencido  
No es tan fácil derrotarme, decídselo a cupido

Déjame relatarte este poema  
No tengo ningún problema en darte lo que tu más quieras  
Ya nunca morirás porque estas inmortalizada  
En estas líneas, este sonido, en estas parrafadas  
En este piano, en este DO-RE-MI-FA  
En las notas musicales que yo te puedo tocar  
Te liberare de la prisión en la que tú te encuentras  
No puedo permitirme verte más sin puente en rejas  
El tacto de tu rostro y tus ojos aniñados  
Me hacen sentirme bien yo quiero estar a tu lado  
Para jamás alejarme y sentir tu calor  
Para darte aquel abrazo que me haga sentir mejor  
Eres la salvación para este corazón roto  
Partido en mil pedazos, yo lo daría todo  
Juro que estas palabras no serán en vano  
Te cuidare lo que pueda tu solo agarra mi mano

No importa lo que pase pequeña estaré contigo  
Porque tú eres el motivo por cual sigo mi camino  
Mucho tiempo paso yo no me doy por vencido  
No es tan fácil derrotarme, decídselo a cupido  
No importa lo que pase pequeña estaré contigo  
Porque tú eres el motivo por cual sigo mi camino  
Mucho tiempo paso yo no me doy por vencido  
No es tan fácil derrotarme, decídselo a cupido

Cia: yo no puedo

**_Era una verdadera estúpida en verdad eso es lo que me decía mi corazón y mi mente en cambio me decía eso no te ordené decir yo te ordené decir sí que SI, sólo podía ver como Josuhe tenía una cara en la cual demostraba cuan afectado estaba_**

Josuhe: Lana abre el portal es todo *avanza hasta pasar a Cia*

Lana: Jos-

Josuhe: *alado de Lana quién estaba a 7 pasos detrás de Cia* te lo dije voy a poner todo en la mesa y perdí, abre el portal

Lana: *murmura el conjuro y va a abrazar a Josuhe hasta que se abra* si esa es tu decisión hermana

**_Vista de Josuhe_**

**_La verdad es que ese dolor que sentía era insoportable y me iba hacer la eternidad imposible de llevar, el portal será abierto aunque Lana me quiso detener no había marcha atrás, en verdad es muy linda pero no podía obligar a Cia a amarme, escuché que algo le dijo Lana a Cia pero no entendí y tampoco me interesaba entender, ya estaba a unos pasos de cruzar el portal y de la nada sentí un abrazo que me impidió seguir y termino echándome hacia atrás, el portal se cerró y al mirar_**

Cia: no me dejes *sollozando* si te quiero, te necesito no puedo ver mi existencia sin ti, te amo desde que te vi por primera vez

**_Estaba mudo no sabía que decir así que simplemente la bese la bese sin parar la rodee con mis brazos y con eso le di a entender que pensaba igual, años después nos casamos y estuvimos juntos en todo ese tiempo, no perdí la costumbre de dejarle una rosa o flor solo que ahora se las entregó personalmente, pero no podía olvidar a mi hermano y Majora, Cia me entendía y me pidió que me cuidará y regresase_**

Cia: y así fue como se dio, aunque sigues dejándome rosas

Josuhe: je si iba y venía, también es ese el motivo de por qué trato así a Lana *le pone la mano sobre la cabeza*

Lana: je si

Nayru: que hermoso, no lo creen así

Zelda&Ruto: si *con cara TT-TT*

Nabooru: ah

Darunia: ujum la Diosa tiene razón

Din: así que fue así *se acerca a Josuhe y le pone la mano en la cabeza y descubre su frente dándole un beso en la misma* me alegro entonces *recuerda que los ojos de Josuhe antes eran vacíos ahora tenían luz propia* me iré a ver cómo le va a Farore con el héroe y la sabia de las sombras

Josuhe: *en shock* Diosa Din *regresa a ver* haré que todos vean el verdadero poder su verdadero significado el significado de la Diosa del Poder *sonríe*

Din: *responde a la sonrisa y se retira*


	10. Enseñanzas del pasado

Farore: en este lugar podrán realizar la meditación sin ninguna interrupción

Impa: gracias Diosa, bien Link para comenzar necesito que me entregues la espada maestra *ve como Link desenvaina la espada maestra y se la entrega* bien ahora siéntate y cruza tus piernas, cierra los ojos y solo pido que escuches mi voz no pienses en nada absolutamente nada

Link: ...

Impa: vas a sentir como tus sentidos se agudizan tu oído se vuelve más agudo, tu tacto siente hasta la más mínima viruta que hay en el suelo, la brisa del viento que te toca cada parte de ti

Link: *inhala y exhala*

Impa: déjate llegar por mis palabras no más

**_En ese instante es que la espada maestra comienza a levitar y estar en medio de Impa y Link_**

Link: ¿he? En donde estoy, no se suponía que estaba con Impa y la Diosa Farore, porque todo esta tan oscuro

**_Sin nada más que se pudiera hacer Link decide caminar y probar suerte en encontrar alguna estructura pues creía que esto se parecía a un tipo de prueba, lo extraño era que por más que caminaba no encontraba a nadie o nada todo el paisaje seguía igual un vació que le rodeaba y nada más_**

?: Si sigues así nunca encontraras lo que buscas

?: Déjalo aún le falta mucho por aprender y al igual que nosotros aprenderá

Link: he *se voltea en dirección de donde se produce las voces y no podía creer lo que veía*

Descargar Imagen

**_No podía ser verdad lo que el miraba, un truco es lo que llego a pensar en ese instante_**

Link (caballero): Hola permite me presentarme yo soy el Link que inicio esta tragedia por así decirlo soy el que se enfrentó por primera vez al Rey de los Demonios, pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte y le pedí a la Diosa Hylia que subiese mi pueblo a los cielos para que estén a salvo, las Diosas creían que si me volvía reacio y sin sentimientos no me dejaría influenciar por el Rey de los Demonios y podría vencerlo sin problemas, más eso me quito lo que más me caracterizaba, al ser encerrado como un vil ladrón ya no tenía esa guía de justicia que me caracterizaba y me debilito en esa parte

Link (skyward sword): uff que difícil la tuviste entonces, bueno yo soy el Link que junto a la Reencarnación de la Diosa Hylia derrotamos al Rey de los Demonios después de que este se liberase del sello que lo mantuvo encerrado por muchos años y también soy el que conocía a Fay, claro que primero tuve fortalecer mi espíritu con varias pruebas y mientras transcurría me fui acercando a Fay, pero no todo es alegría ya que después de derrotar al Rey de los demonios el me maldijo a este círculo sin fin de peleas

Link: co-como es posible todo esto

Ambos Link: hemos venido a ayudarte y esperamos que aprendas de nuestros errores y nuestras virtudes

Link: ¿Cómo?

Link (Caballero): ahora que tienes una idea de lo que hemos pasado y lo que nos tocó vivir solo queda

Link (skyward sword): que conozcas los sentimientos que nos llevaron a esas decisiones y como tuvimos que vivir después de ello

Link: *susurra* sentimientos *grita* SENTIMIENTOS QUE PUEDEN SABER LO QUE ESPERER AMIGOS EL SENTIR QUE CADA PASO QUE CADAS PUEDE SER EL FINAL Y CON ELLOS EL DE TODO LO QUE CONOCES QUE TU VIDA NO ES SOLO TUYA Q-Qu-que eres frágil por fuera como por dentro

Link (Caballero): *le da una media sonrisa* lo hemos sentido todos lo hemos sentido el asfixiante sentimiento de desesperación

Link (skyward sword): y espero que entiendas que nosotros no hemos venido a hablar de lo que ya sabes sino de lo que ignoras *señala detrás de Link*

Link: *voltea* que pe-pero que hace Dark Link en este sitio como pudo

Link (skyward sword): ese de ahí no es el ser que tú conoces como Dark Link

Link (Caballero): eso de ahí es el resultado final de la acumulación de al ver tanta tristeza, culpa, rabia, desolación, soledad, odio ya haces una idea verdad

Link:...

Link (skyward sword): veo que esto te ha dejado algo desconcertado

Link (Caballero): tienes que ponerle un punto final, tienes que cambiar la página, no podrás avanzar si sigues llevando esa ancla, ese peso un día te terminara aplastando y puede que termines convirtiéndote en lo que más odias o inclusive peor que eso

**_Link seguía en shock y no podía articular ni una sola palabra_**

Link (Caballero): sabes lo que tienes que hacer, solo que aún no lo vez, yo fui traicionado por mi gente pero eso no me impidió ayudarles a enfrentar al Rey de los Demonios y dar mi vida por ellos, lo que te hagan por miedo o ignorancia no te genere rencor hacia ellos

Link (skyward sword): yo no pedí al igual que tú este destino pero al ver que mi mejor amiga una de las personas más importantes para mi estaba en peligro, este destino lo acepte y comprendí que si no lo cumplía muchas personas podrían sufrir y eso es algo que no podía permitir

Link: eso es

Link (Caballero): las muertes que se dieron durante tú travesía escapaban de tu control, si es verdad somos los elegidos de las Diosas pero aún seguimos siendo personas normales que podemos morir, nosotros sangramos

Link (skyward sword): parece que ya sabes que hacer para dejar ir todo

**_Dicho esto los Link's comienzan a desaparecer y dejan solos a Link y al extraño ser con su imagen_**

Link: gracias esterare siempre eternamente agradecido con ustedes *regresa a ver al Ente* presiento que eres algo más que solo todo lo que ya se

Ente: jejejejejejeje por fin dices algo inteligente niñato

Link: ?

Ente: si es verdad que no solo represento todos esos sentimientos negativos que llevas también soy la esencia de aquel monstruo que derrotaron cuando aún existía Altarea jeje y soy la razón por la cual Fay no puede salir *saca una espada*

Link: desgraciado *nota que no tiene ningún arma con la cual defenderse* tendrá que ser con mis manos y un poco de suerte

Ente: ja estas acabado niñato *avanza*

**_Link no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada sin tenía que pelear desarmado así será, las voces de los que estuvieron antes que el resonaban en su mente_**

**_Con gran fuerza y tenacidad esquiva los ataques realizados por el Ente él no se dejaba intimidar y así prosiguió hasta que en un descuido del Ente Link logra quitarle la espalda y sin perder el tiempo lo atraviesa directamente por el corazón_**

Ente: bien hecho niñato no te dejes derrotar por nada y gracias *se convierte en polvo y desmorona*

**_Unos minutos pasan y el símbolo de la Trifuerza aparece en los pies de Link y el escenario cambia_**

Link: o se ha iluminado todo *nota también que no tenía ningún corte o moretón* ¿Cómo?

Fay: porque supo escuchar y dejar sus pesares

Link: Fay pero yo

Fay: jijiji amo hay cosas que solo aparentan ser pero la realidad es que no están hay

Link: entonces *se arrodilla y estira su mano* me ayudarías una vez más como lo hiciste en el pasado

Fay: será todo un placer *una luz los envuelven*

**_En el cuarto de las Diosas_**

Farore: veo que el héroe lo pudo lograr

Din: entonces las preocupaciones estuvieron de más

Impa: *sonríe*

Link: *abre los ojos y toma la Espada Maestra antes que toque el suelo* Fay

Fay: *sale de la Espada Maestra y sorprende a Impa* es un placer conocerlos

Impa: igualmente

Fay: Diosa del Valor Farore, Diosa del Poder Din *inclina su cabeza*

**_Farore y Din sonríen a Fay_**

Din: Fay el que tú estés aquí significa que el héroe pudo purificar la espada en su totalidad

Fay: si Diosa Din el amo pudo purificar la espada en un 100%

**_En eso llega corriendo Knil_**

Knil: Link tenemos problemas necesitamos de tu ayuda rápido no sé cuánto puede aguantar más

Link: ¿Qué quiere decir?

Knil: nos atacan un gran grupo de monstruos y no creo que solo ellos estén, Josuhe y Majora han salido a retrasar al ejército y Zelda está dando indicaciones a los demás Sabios

Link: entiendo, Fay vamos

Fay: si amo


	11. Emboscada

**_Minutos antes de que Link termine su experiencia con sus vidas pasadas_**

Nayru: ¡oh! No esperaba esa reacción de parte de mi hermana Din

Lana: si es extraño

Josuhe: la verdad a mí también me sorprendió después de todo siempre hemos terminado discutiendo

Majora: ¡Padre! Puedo sentir extrañas fuerzas que se acercan en gran cantidad

Josuhe: ¡que!

Knil: pero si nadie conoce esta habitación más que tú

Saria: no necesariamente puede que vengan por la habitación a lo mejor lo que buscan es

Darunia: El Bosque Kokiri

Nabooru: y primero se asegurarán que el Árbol Deku no intervenga

Josuhe: maldición Zelda organiza a los sabios, yo mantendré ocupado a los monstruos, Knil ve y advierte a Link y a Impa, Princesa espera a Link, Majora sígueme

Zelda: espera no podemos dejarte ir solo

Josuhe: lo siento princesa pero el único que tiene experiencia aparte del Jefe Darunia con grandes cantidades de monstruos ahora soy yo

Zelda: pe-

Darunia: princesa él tiene razón, además si la cabeza cae el cuerpo no sabrá cómo reaccionar

Josuhe: bueno Majora que tan lejos están

Majora: 1 hora y media tardarán en llegar

Josuhe: bien *sale corriendo y es seguido por Majora*

Zelda: *suspira* Jefe Darunia quiero que siga a Josuhe pero quédese en la entrada de la habitación espera hay a Knil y cubra al Árbol Deku, Knil ve y avisa a Link, Impa y a las Diosas faltantes

Nayru: no olvides, que los sabios pueden usar los poderes de sus emblemas

Zelda: si eso es verdad *mira a Saria* Saria concéntrate en los árboles que nos rodean e impide el paso a los monstruos *ve como asiente y redirige su mirada a Ruto* Ruto ayuda a los árboles con el poder del agua había un lago cerca de aquí concéntrate en ello

Ruto: ok *cierra los ojos*

Darunia: entonces me iré de inmediato *se dirige a la puerta*

Knil: igual yo * corre en la misma dirección en la cual se retiró Din*

**_En el campo de batalla se encuentran monstruos por donde quiera que se mirase_**

Josuhe: mierda, que obsesión tienen con esto de los ejércitos * ve que se le abalanza varios monstruos y relaciona con un hechizo y los remata con sus dagas* en serio *esquiva un tajo de espada, pero no logra esquivar la flecha que le da en el hombro*

Mord: y este es el poder del brujo Majora y su creación patética

Dark Link: je, más entretenido será ese estúpido de Link

Zelda Oscura: vamos no se distraigan y liquiden a ese tonto

Josuhe: genial el comité de bienvenida, Majora entra en la última fase ahora *le cambia el color de ojos y su cuerpo*

Majora: *entra en la última fase* mostremos le lo que tanto han pedido

**_Con Link, Las Diosas, Knil y Fay_**

Knil: nos atacan un gran número de monstruos y no creo que solo ellos estén, Zelda está dando indicaciones a los sabios, los necesita a los dos Impa, Link

Link: bien Fay vamos

Fay: si amo

Impa: es la hora

**_Todos fueron donde se encontraba Zelda quien hablaba con Nabooru, mientras Saria y Ruto tenían un brillo único_**

Impa: Princesa que es lo aún necesita que hagamos

Zelda: Impa chicos, Impa yo quiero que tú y Nabooru cobran al Jefe Darunia y a Knil quienes protegerán al Árbol Deku y los monstruos que logren pasar *mira a Link* tú y yo iremos a cubrir a Josuhe y Majora en el ataque de frente, Saria y Ruto nos cubrirán desde aquí

Todos: si *se dirigen a sus puestos*

**_En el campo de batalla_**

Josuhe: ufff sí que es cansado hey no que me iban a liquidar

Mord: no abuses de tu suerte

Majora (forma final): ¿cuál suerte? Jejejeje

Dark Link: grrrrr

Zelda Oscura: esto no se quedará así monstruos ignoren a estos dos y sigan hacia delante

Majora/Josuhe: Maldición/Mierda

**_Los monstruos comenzaron a seguir su camino hacia el Árbol Deku aunque Josuhe y Majora los atacaban y ralentizará era solo por momentos ya que Mord, Dark Link y Zelda Oscura los seguían atacando y no les dejaban las cosas pero entonces notaron que los árboles comenzaron a atrancar el paso de los monstruos, el lago se había desbordado y destruido parte del camino, dificultando el avance del ejército y se volvió más corrientoso_**

Mord: ¿Qué es todo esto?

Zelda Oscura: deben ser la sabía del Bosque y Agua las que hacen esto voy a tener que hacer un conjuro protegerme

Mord&Dark Link: *asiente*

?: Eso no pasará *y una flecha de luz interrumpe Zelda Oscura*

Zelda Oscura: estúpida princesa

Josuhe: ¡Link! ¡Zelda!

Link: hola

Majora: y los demás

Fay: la Sabía del Bosque y Agua están en la sala con las Diosas y desde ahí están usando el poder de sus medallones, el Sabio del Fuego y de la Luz están protegiendo el Árbol Deku y la Sabía de la Sombra y de del Espíritu están atacando a los monstruos que pueden pasar

Josuhe: genial eso nos dice que solo nos queda encargarnos de ellos *señalando a Mord, Zelda Oscura y Dark Link*

Mord: que molestos

**_Así cada ser se enfrentó por separado a los líderes de los monstruos por un lado estaban Link y Fax contra Dark Link por el otro Zelda y Zelda Oscura, más haya estaban enfrentándose Mord contra Josuhe y Majora_**

**_Link y Dark Link no dejaban espacio al descanso en su enfrentamiento, era un intercambio de estocadas y embestidas por parte de ambos, Dark Link viendo esto comienza a liberar una aura que te hacia se sentía pesada y sofocante_**

Fay: amo no esté mucho tiempo cerca de Dark Link esa aura no sólo lo hará sentir pesado y sofocado también le irá extrayendo la vida poco a poco hasta no dejar nada

Link: gracias Fay *cambia su espada por un arco que tenía atado a la espalda

**_Link sin perder más tiempo comienza a disparar flechas y se mueve manteniendo la distancia de Dark Link, Dark Link en cambio realizaba cortes e intentaba recortar la distancia que había entre él y Link_**

Dark Link: eso es todo lo que tienes me ha decepcionado Link

**_Link decidió hacer algo desesperado y se colocó el arco en la espalda y desenvaino su espada y fue a por Dark Link_**

**_Mientras tanto Zelda y Zelda Oscura realizaban hechizos e intercambiaban diversos golpes, los hechizos variaban entre ellos estaba inmovilizar, barreras, de curación y muchos más ofensivos_**

**_La batalla de Josuhe y Majora contra Mord no era muy distinta a la de Zelda y su contra parte solo que con la diferencia que Mord invoca monstruos para mantener a raya a Majora_**

?: Así que este es el afamado Héroe del Tiempo

Link&Zelda&Josuhe&Majora: !

Mord: amo Rushiro

Rushiro: Mord haz que regresen todos

Mord: pe-

Rushiro: vas a desobedecer una orden directa

Mord: no *hace una señal y los monstruos comienzan a retroceder junto a Dark Link y Zelda Oscura que se pusiera alado de Mord*

Rushiro: los estaré esperando en mi torre *abre un portal y todos cruzan* héroe *y entre risas cruza el portal y este se cierra*

Majora: ese fue

Link: e-es-so parece

Zelda: que pres-sencia tan aplas-tante

Josuhe: no es nada comparada a la que sentí cuando me enfrente a la marioneta hace mucho tiempo

Zelda: regresemos con los sabios

**_Sin decir algo más regresaron donde se encontraba el Árbol Deku_**

**_Pero Link se detiene un instante y regresa a ver y ve con se empieza a levantar una torre a las cercanías de Kakariko_**

Link: que las Diosas nos ayuden


	12. El Contraataque empieza

**_En Kakariko no había ni un alma, esto principalmente por el desalojo que si hizo a los habitantes, pues corrían un gran riesgo dado la cercanía que tenía con la torre de Rushiro_**

Zelda: con esto no pondremos en riesgo a las familias, aunque muchos no querían retirarse por sus bienes materiales

Josuhe: lo material se podrá recuperar, sus vidas son las que nunca se les será devuelta

Zelda: es verdad, tú crees que sea el mejor curso el separarnos

Josuhe: no, pero o lo hacemos nosotros o lo hacen ellos, prefiero separarnos en nuestros términos

Link: no crees que la fuerza de las hechiceras nos hubiese ayudado

Josuhe: ellas necesitan resguardar a las Diosas y el bosque, además de que ellas saben en qué momento actuar

Zelda: entonces no hay mucho que decir

Link: tengan cuidado

Zelda: eso me recuerda *golpe en el hombro a Link*

Link: auch eso porque fue

Zelda: se cuidarme por mi misma

**_Link regresa a ver a Josuhe con el ceño fruncido _**

Josuhe: yo no he comentado nada

Zelda: las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido cuando hablan de nosotras *se aleja de Link y Josuhe*

Link: ahora te entiendo cuando dices que tiene un "muy buen oído"

Josuhe: te lo dije, solo cuando les conviene *le da un golpe en el pecho* vamos, ve con tu grupo y repito cuídate

Link: igualmente

**_Cada uno se dirige con su grupo las ultimas indicaciones ya habían sido dadas, todos marcharon para la batalla_**

**_Cuando se acercaron a la torre, sucedió tal y como esperaba Josuhe, fueron separados por grandes paredes, que daban a diferentes caminos, tal parecería que antes de llegar con Rushiro _**

Josuhe: vamos Darunia, Impa tal parece que nuestro rival aguarda con ansias

Impa: sabes ¿Quién? Nos espera

Josuhe: opciones y tengo dos candidatos, y ninguno de los dos candidatos me gusta como oponente

Darunia: lo mejor es seguir y sin importar quién es, debemos derribarlo

Josuhe: sabes, no sé si te lo he dicho, pero amo la forma en que das ánimos, vamos

**_Siguieron el camino y mientras se acercaban a la torre notaron que el camino en vez de subir, este los llevaba de bajada_**

**_El camino los llevo a un cuarto amplio, iluminado solo con unas cuantas antorchas, además de estar decorado con unos pocos cuadros que incomodaban_**

Mord: veo que ya están aquí, cucarachas insignificantes

Darunia: cuca- ¿Qué?

Josuhe: tanta es tu obsesión con poder superar mi creación Mord

Mord: no se de lo que estas hablando

Josuhe: *suspira* no nos hagamos los tontos sé que has estado en las ruinas de mi antiguo laboratorio, buscando ¿no sé qué?

Mord: así que ya lo sabias, no debería de estar sorprendido, tienes razón Brujo Majora tú y tu creación son una logro que nadie ha podido igualar ni recreando la fórmula de su creación

Josuhe: recreación, yo no deje ningún rastro de cómo crear a Majora, así que es imposible para ustedes recrearla

Mord: o vamos no me compares con esos magos de pacotillas, yo soy mejor que ellos y mejor que ti

**_Pisadas comenzaron a resonar por el cuarto en la que se encontraban, todas esas pisadas provenían de un pasillo oscuro_**

Mord: y mi creatura lo probara

Josuhe: Majora a lístate, no sé qué estúpida creación ha hecho Mord pero no podemos confiarnos

Majora: claro padre

Josuhe: Darunia ayuda a Majora, puede que necesitemos la fuerza de un Goron para enfrentar es abominación

Darunia: entiendo, pero y tu

Josuhe: yo, simplemente me encargare de supuesto hechicero, Impa me das una mano

**_La Sheika saca sus armas y corre en dirección hacia el hechicero siendo respaldado por Josuhe con múltiples de elemento rayo_**

**_Mord repele los hechizos y esquiva los ataques de la sheika_**

Mord: quiero verte intentarlo anciano

Josuhe: te mostrare entonces lo que este anciano puede hacer, después de todo, el arma más poderosa de un mago es el tiempo y la experiencia que esta brinda y para tu mala suerte yo cuento con mucha experiencia

**_Los dos magos procedieron a tomar distancia de Majora y Darunia y sin titubear comenzaron a dispararse con una amplia gama de hechizos elementales, las cuales terminaban contrarrestándose entre sí_**

**_Habían entrado en una especie de bucle endone Mord atacaba con varios hechizos de fuego, rayos y agua, demostrando así el amplio manejo que tenía Mord sobre su magia, además del esfuerzo de esquivarlas las diferentes dagas de Impa, la guerrera había podía causar algunos cortes en el hechicero oscuro, pero él poseía una maestría para mantenerse centrado contra sus adversarios, aunque su maestría en su magia no era nada comparada con la calma y experiencia que Josuhe mostraba al momento de repeler los ataques mágicos y contratacar con la misma intensidad incluso controlando los hechizos de rayos y redirigiéndolo a Mord de vuelta con mayor potencia, combinado con los letales ataques de Impa, el dúo era imparable _**

Mord: en verdad eres una monstruosidad de las viejas épocas, además de la astucia de los sheika

Josuhe: y eso que no has visto nada, no por nada soy el Brujo más temido de todo la historia Oscurd Vsx Datk

**_Las sombras comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de Josuhe y tomar forma de múltiples tentáculos para comenzar a atacar a Mord _**

**_Mientras esto pasaba la creación de Mord ya había entrado en la habitación teniendo forma de un animal de cuatro patas, su cuello era alargado, mientras que su rostro se parecía a una máscara con solo dos agujeros que vendrían a ser sus ojos, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una pelaje frondoso, en cada pata tenia garras bastantes afiladas por como cortaba la tierra por la que pasaba, además de una gran fuerza que después Majora y Darunia comprobaron al sentir una de sus envestidas, por separado _**

Darunia: esta bestia es bastante resistente, además que tiene unas garras bastante afiladas **_notando las cortadas que posee su cuerpo_**

Majora (Forma Final): es bastante molesta, pero no invencible

**_En efecto el monstruo a pesar de ser resistente y gozar una fuerza que le servían para repeler el combinado del Goron y Majora, tenía múltiples heridas que se estaban ¿regenerando? Aunque eran muy lentamente y no parecía que fuerza completa la regeneración _**

**_El monstruo rugió y entonces del suelo comenzaron a levantarse monstruos esqueléticos que se lanzaron contra el Goron y Majora _**

Majora: yo me encargo de la bestia

Darunia: bien, limpiare el camino de estos pequeños bribones

**_Mientras ellos se encargaban de los nuevos desafíos y terminar con la detestable bestia, los magos seguían en su enfrentamiento_**

Mord: en verdad crees que eso es todo el poder de mi creación

Josuhe: me haz robado las palabras de la boca, Majora, no te sigas conteniendo, no dejes nada de ese miserable monstruo

Mord: ¿Qué?

**_Mord no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos debido a que Josue había lanzado un hechizo de rayo que solo sirvió para distraerlo para ser atrapado por varios tentáculos de oscuridad_**

Josuhe: como dije, la edad da sabiduría

Mord: no caeré sin llevarte conmigo

Josue: no gracias Paws Fgr Vks

**_La oscuridad que los rodeaba comenzó a formar un capullo alrededor de Mord, quien planeaba autodestruirse y llevarse a todos los que estaban en la habitación _**

**_Pero no conto que el capullo de oscuridad tuviera la fuerza necesaria para atrapar la fuerza de la explosión _**

**_Mientras Darunia había terminado de limpiar el lugar de los esqueletos, aunque tuvo uno que otro problema con uno ya que eran esqueletos de bestias grandes, pero nada que no pueda manejar el jefe Goron_**

**_Majora también se había detonado, con la orden de ya no contenerse, la creación de Mord fue superaba de manera abrumadora, además de demostrar porque es que Majora era tan aterrador, pudiendo someter a la bestia de manera contundente con solo uno de sus brazos, mientras se deshacía de las molestas garras de una manera nada suave y gentil, aunque la bestia trato de usar su fuerza para quitarse de encima a Majora, pero nada servía _**

**_Lo último que la bestia escucho fue una estruendosa risa antes de ser desmembrada por un Majora en plenitud "descontrolada"_**

Darunia: él está bien

Josuhe: más o menos, Majora deja el dramatismo o estarás castigado durante más de doscientos siglos

**_Majora de inmediato regresa a su forma mascara y deja de reírse_**

Majora: si padre

Darunia: eso es control y el resto son tonterías

Impa: me sorprende que te haga caso

Majora: no quiero ser castigado, algo me dice que no será bonito

Josuhe: bien, ahora tendremos que seguir adelante, aunque aún no confió el estar en la parte más baja de este monstruoso edificio

Darunia: malos presentimientos

Josuhe: demasiados

Darunia: entonces tendremos que avanzar con muchísimo cuidado y tratar de descubrir si podremos tener alguna ventaja en esta guerra

Majora: padre hay algo que llama desde el fondo de este piso

Josuhe: ¿algo te llama?

Darunia: ¿Qué será?

Josuhe: teniendo en cuenta la energía oscura que llevas dentro, puede que algo parecido te llama, vamos por ello pero será con máxima precaución, esto te puede ayudar o condenar

**_Darunia y Majora asienten con la cabeza y siguen a Josuhe e Impa en su andar por el resto del piso, buscando lo que llama a Majora_**


End file.
